The Story of How We Came To Be, by Hermione
by NaughtypastryChef
Summary: Harry, Hermione and Draco didn't grow up quite the way that was written.Harry and Hermione are married. Enter one week of close living quarters with newly-divorced friend Draco and things will heat up. H/H/D. slash, three-somes,nc17
1. Chapter 1

I want to tell you the story of how I came to be in the most unorthodox, but happiest, marriage that I've ever even heard of. First, however, I need to tell you about the back-story and history leading up to my circumstances.

Harry Potter, my husband, Gryffindor Golden Boy, and Hero of us all for defeating Voldemort twice, grew up in an interesting fashion. Being muggle born, I learned all of this after the fact, and from his own lips, but I shall summarize for you, dear readers, now.

Harry's parents were murdered by Voldemort when he was just fifteen months old. While the Wizarding world at large was partying, there was a furious debate about his custody going on behind closed doors. Dumbledore, manipulative old coot but overall a great guy, wanted to place Harry with his mother's muggle family members, letting him grow up without fame and danger around every corner. Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, Harry's godparents and loving, married couple, argued that it was their right to take him in and raise him. There was another family that stood a chance to take him in, and nearly won the right as well.

Lucius Malfoy, his wife Narcissa and son Draco also wanted to take Harry in. They argued that Draco was Harry's age; it would be good for them to grow up together. Lucius was and always had been a spy for the light side of the war, and Narcissa had been very close to Harry's late mother, Lily.

In the end, custody was split 75-25 between Sirius and Remus and the Malfoys. Some, namely the Weasley family, protested this loudly. Part of the time the "boy-who-lived" would reside with a well known "dark and evil" family but most of the time he would be with a homosexual couple? This was surely unacceptable.

None of this mattered to his family, however. Harry grew up happy and loved, in both of his homes. He was kept out of the public eye as much as possible, and as a result the public had a fondness for the too-cute boy with black hair, green eyes and ugly scar on his forehead.

Draco and Harry were as close as friends could be. They did nearly everything together and trusted each other implicitly. When their eleventh birthdays rolled around, they celebrated together and even got their Hogwarts letters on the same day, despite their birthdays being nearly two months apart.

I met the two of them on the train to Hogwarts. They were in a compartment having an argument about which school house they would be in, when I opened the door and shyly asked if I could take a seat with them. Harry agreed right away, but Draco decided that he wanted to ask about me before I was allowed near them.

"I'm Hermione Granger. I'm muggle-born, but once I got my letter I went out and read all of our school books for this year! I can do magic and I've only been practicing for a few weeks! Look! Wingardium leviosa." I lifted their school trunks up off the shelf above their heads and hovered them for a moment before letting them back down gently.

Draco didn't look convinced, but Harry did and bade me join them at once. History reflects, yes we are all in the newest-printed history books, what happened once we got to school. Harry and I were sorted into Gryffindor and Draco into Slytherin.

From there, events speed up somewhat. Harry made instant enemies of Ron Weasley, the youngest boy of the brood that protested his placement from years earlier. Things were tense in the boy's dorms so often that Harry slept in the common room more than was healthy.

He and I stayed together as much as possible, trying to convince the other Gryffs that he was not evil, despite his relations with the Malfoy family. Various run-ins with Death-Eaters and Voldemort himself through the years took their toll on everything, and even Draco was heard loudly defending our Harry occasionally.

Harry, Draco and I worked hard, training with Dumbledore and whoever else he decided to set on us, so that we could defeat the bastard when the time came. It was in our seventh year when it finally happened.

History got most of that fight right, and I have absolutely no desire to rehash it here, so I shall leave off that bit of the story.

We graduated the three of us earning the top three spots of the class and set out to start our lives. Draco, having been betrothed to Pansy since birth, married her right away after graduation. The two of them settled into the west wing of Malfoy Manor and seemed happy, though Pansy was a little too sex-obsessed for my comfort. Draco never really complained about that.

Harry and I, after a much abbreviated dating period, moved into Grimmauld place together and were engaged within a few more months. No use in dallying about, we were very happy and totally in love. I knew exactly where I wanted to spend the rest of my life.

A few months before the wedding, we got an urgent owl from Draco. It seemed that his father had taken ill and would be unable to attend. WE were less concerned about that, than we were about Draco's state of mind. He doted on his father and would be crushed to lose him.

We heard nothing for a week before we were summoned to the Manor. Lucius had passed away. There was nothing that could be done, but he went peacefully and surrounded by his family. The funeral was a small, private affair held on the grounds of the Manor.

Draco seemed to hold himself together better than we thought, which was worrying in a way all it's own. But he held his mother throughout the funeral and then went inside and proceeded to tell the guests that Lucius would not have wanted all of these sad faces here.

"My father-my father told me himself that he wants us to party. To celebrate his life in the way that he always celebrated it. So, we will drink, and dance and toast to his memory! To Lucius!" The assembled crowd cheered and toasted Draco and his father. We even saw a smile flit across the tear-stained face of Narcissa.

It was a wonderful funeral, if one could even say such a thing about a horrible event. I feel slightly ashamed to say that I forgot all about Draco's troubles in the weeks after due to planning our wedding.

Draco was the best man, but I never felt close enough to Pansy to have her as a bridesmaid. WE were married outside, in a traditional muggle wedding, big poofy, princess dress on me included. I'd never been happier.

I stole a dance with Draco at the reception, after he'd danced with Harry of course, and my breath caught as I noticed just HOW intensely good he looked in a muggle suit. I was the epitome of a blushing bride when he took my hand to lead me onto the dance floor.

He wrapped me in an embrace before placing one hand on the waist of my insane dress and taking my hand in his other and sweeping us across the dance floor. I gazed up into his handsome face and he was miles away.

"Draco, darling what is the matter? You feel… sad. Tell me what's wrong and I'll fix it for you. I am the BRIDE and all shall bow to my every whim, or some other such nonsense." Without missing a beat he flashed a huge smile at me, one that had me blinking as though I'd stared into the sun. He then spun me out and pulled me back before dipping me over his arm.

"You are right, you are the bride and we all bow to you. I must say Hermione; you are the most beautiful bride I have ever seen." He dipped his head close to mine and I could smell the champagne on his breath as he kissed the corners of my lips and bowed himself away. He left me completely dazzled on the dance floor, blushing once again and smiling as I touched the corners of my lips.

Harry found me a bit later, close to the time that we were set to depart on our honeymoon. When I looked into his face all I could see was his undying love for me, and I nearly melted. However, as we turned on the dance floor, I caught a glimpse of Draco and the sadness that I'd felt coming from him earlier was easily evident on his face now as he stood alone by the bar. I asked my new husband about it.

"I noticed it too. He says that it's nothing for us to worry about. He promised that if we didn't worry about him for the next two weeks he would come and tell us everything as soon as we got home." I nodded my agreement and we headed off the dance floor so that I could throw my bouquet and we would make our escape.

We spent two weeks in paradise, the Bahamas. WE made love almost constantly; it's still a running joke that after two weeks in the Bahamas that we both came home paler than we'd ever been living in England our whole lives.

We got home and flooed Draco before we'd even fully unpacked. He arrived as we were sitting in the living room and opening the gifts from the wedding. The first one that he had the misfortune of watching me open was the gift from my insane cousin on my father's side, Jane, who'd sent me a painted duck-shaped casserole dish.

"Well…there's a keeper!" I wrinkled my nose and made a note of who sent it, not that I could ever forget, so that I could send my thank you note, before pushing everything aside and facing Draco. Harry mirrored my pose next to me and we pinned Draco with our eyes.

"Alright, I swear on my magic that we did not worry or discuss whatever was wrong with you all the time that we were gone. Now, however, we are back and you need to start talking." Draco flushed and avoided eye contact, which was the only tell that he ever had about being overly emotional.

"The night before your wedding, when Pansy showed up at the hotel room…she told me that she'd had an affair. With a muggle…and she caught some kind of disease. I'm divorcing the whore." When he raised his eyes at the end of the confession, his eyes were blazing with anger.

I jumped up from the couch and pulled his head to my chest, ignoring his complaints that I was ruining his hair as I ran my fingers through it soothingly. He relaxed enough so wrap his arms around my waist and take comfort from me, but I knew that he and Harry had locked eyes.

"Did you…you went to a healer, right? To get yourself checked for that filthy whore's-are you healthy?" I felt Draco's head nod against my stomach, under my breasts, and I flushed a bit when I realized just where his head was.

"I'm fine, but she'll never get rid of it. Also, this disease…Chlamydia, it's called. It has a very bad effect on a witch's reproductive systems. Pansy, now, will never be able to bear a child." I gasped, that was the worst thing that I could think of for a woman. To not be able to have children…that's what women's bodies are built for.

"I almost feel bad for the cheating bitch. That's horrible…or, it would be if she didn't bring it on herself." I think both of my boys were shocked to hear me say that, I could hear them turning their heads to look at me.

"Look, the bitch cheated on you and threw away the love of a wonderful man and that's pretty awful. But…I just can't imagine making that kind of a horrible, stupid, fuckwit mistake and THEN finding out that it will forever haunt you because you can't have kids…" Grey and green eyes pinned me with looks of understanding and love before I could ramble on and embarrass myself further.

"You are an amazing woman Hermione. I'm utterly horrified that Harry was able to sweep you off your feet, undeserving prat that he is." I laughed and kissed the top of Draco's head, just in time for Harry to throw a couch cushion at his head.

"Stop trying to steal my wife away! We've only been married for two weeks!"

Life, for all three of us fell into a predictable routine for some time. Draco was working from his manor in Wiltshire; he'd taken over all of his father's businesses, while Harry and I led a happy little domestic life in London.

Harry opened a shop in Diagon Alley that taught wizards about muggle life. He showed people how to dress and act as muggles, explained technology and electricity as best he could and basically made it so that even Pure-Bloods could go out into muggle London without being noticed. He also helped muggle-borns charm items like computers so that they would work in the magical world.

A lot of people were unhappy with the life and job he chose, but he was blissfully happy and that is all that mattered to me. I worked at Saint Mungo's medicinal potion lab; it was a lot like being a muggle Pharmacist.

We slowly renovated Grimmauld Place; after so long it felt odd to leave and move elsewhere. Besides, it had everything that we needed; it was close to work for both of us, close to the center of London so that we could walk to go out shopping or have a night out, lots of space and a well-hidden large back yard.

We both wanted kids very badly, but we were content with just the two of us for a few years. We were in our third year of marriage when we decided to actively try for a baby. Nothing happened for long months, and every month when I took that pregnancy test to see a negative result, my spirit dimmed. Harry, the wonderful man that he is, told me not to get discouraged and if we couldn't have kids, we would adopt and he would never be upset with that.

Draco spent time with a long list of women and men that weren't just not good enough for him, but truly horrible. I think that he knew they were not marriage material, but Pansy had burned him so bad that he was a little afraid to try. He stayed at home and took care of his mother with most of his time; ever since Lucius passed away she'd been getting sicker and sicker with no visible reason for it.

Harry and I celebrated our fourth anniversary with a project for each other; we undertook the largest renovation of our house. Everything from the second floor and up was being redone; the first floor had the only livable space.

Then, the Halloween after we'd started the renovation, we got the frantic floo call that we'd been dreading; Narcissa had passed away. WE dropped everything and headed to Wilshire immediately.

Draco was a mess when he got there. Apparently, she'd been alive when he went into her room to check on her that morning, and she'd called him over to the bedside and pleaded with him to let her go now. WE found him crumpled on the couch in his sitting room, crying into his knees which were hugged tightly to his chest.

Harry went to him, wrapping his arms around the blonde and pulling him into his lap. They cried together for a while as I tried to comfort t them both, but there were things that needed to be done, for the funeral and taking care of Narcissa's body, so I appointed myself to those tasks while Harry and Draco grieved together.

When I went back into the sitting room, to let them know everything was done and they both needed to eat, I found them curled up together asleep. I didn't have the heart to wake them, who would. I conjured up a blanket and enlarged the couch so they weren't quite so squished, before heading off in search of food for myself.

Looking back, with the knowledge of how everything turned out in the end, I still can not say if I would've left them alone if I knew what was going to happen while I was gone. However, time moves on and I can not dispute how happy we all are now.

When I came back into the room after finding myself some dinner, they were both awake and looked flushed, like they'd just been having some kind of argument. My theory was furthered along by the fact that they were on opposite sides of the room. I stepped into the room further and felt the tension inside.

"What's going on here? Draco…Harry? Were you fighting because you don't want to come stay with us? I know that Grimmauld Place isn't your Manor, but you need to get away for a bit and you shouldn't be alone." My eyes flickered back and forth between the two before settling on Draco and waiting for an answer. Curiously, Draco flushed under my scrutiny.

"No…that's not it at all. Come help me pack Mione?" I nodded and kissed Harry on the cheek, telling him that we'd be right behind him if he wanted to go ahead back home. Harry nodded and kissed me back, his eyes never leaving Draco.

We headed upstairs to pack for Draco and Harry headed back home. On the long walk form the sitting room to Draco's suite, I took a good long look at my friend. His face was still a little blotchy; eyes swollen with tear tracks along his cheeks. His normally perfect blonde hair was mussed and if I didn't know any better, I would have said that he'd just gotten the hell snogged out of him. But at the time, I didn't know any better and just though he was too distraught to put himself together.

I couldn't help myself and reached over to try and pat his hair back into place. He turned and caught my eye before chuckling at me.

"Thanks Mio…I can always count on you to make sure that I look my best." He sounded almost like his old, snooty self and I was pleased with the progress. I blushed when he stopped walking and wrapped his hand around my wrist and gazed into my eyes.

"Really though…you and Harry mean the world to me. I don't know what I would do without the two of you. I hope you realize what this means now that I don't have mother…I don't have mother around to watch over. All of my attention now changes to you two." He pulled my hand to his face and kissed my palm before turning my hand over and kissing my knuckles.

"I know Draco. We are fully prepared to take you in hand when you get overbearing. We love you too…" His eyes darkened a bit when I mentioned taking him "in hand" and I couldn't help cursing my choice of words.

Many things flashed through my head as Draco walked away, leaving me frozen in the hallway.

Draco is, and always will be, the kind of guy that can make a person's insides turn to mush when he turns his full attention on you. He's tall, lithe, with a fantastic ass that I just want to bite and grey eyes that could see into your soul if you let them. When he smiles it's like looking into the sun. He's hot; every move that he makes and his jokes and his wit…everything about him burns you up.

I was always the clever one growing up. I'm no beauty queen and I know it. I have mouse-brown frizzy hair and boring brown eyes; I'm pale even for a Brit and I always feel like I could stand to lose a few pounds. Harry has this uncanny ability to make me feel like the most beautiful girl in the world; like there is no one around when he looks at me and it's a heady feeling. When Draco looked at me in that moment, I felt the same way.

It was very difficult to remain unaffected.

I love Harry; I think that I always have. He's sweet and funny and cute and he loves me with his whole being. He's not perfect but he is perfect for me. I would have been happy to spend my whole life with Harry and no one else, but that is not what fate had in store for us.

Blinking back to reality, I began walking when I realized that I was alone in the hallway. I wandered into Draco's room with a goofy smile on my face, and he chuckled as he caught sight of it.

"Better get that look off your face before we head home to Harry, or he'll accuse me of trying to steal his wife again."

"Oh honey, he's been aware of my crush on you for years. I suspect that he has a bit of a crush on you himself, though he would never admit it." I squeezed my eyes shut and slapped a hand over my mouth, once again cursing my inability to chose my words. I hadn't meant to say that.

Fearfully, I cracked one eye open to peer at Draco. He hadn't stopped packing, but he had a distinctly thoughtful look on his face as he meticulously folded each article of clothing by hand. I bit my lip and forced my brain to work before opening my big mouth again.

"Um…yeah. I don't-I didn't mean to say that. Draco I hope this doesn't-" He cut me off with a wave of his elegant, long fingered hand. He put down the pair of pants that he was folding and turned to face me, still with the same thoughtful expression on his face.

"Look, it's just you and me here, and Harry never has to hear of this conversation. I'll tell you something: I feel the same way for both of you. I'm not-I don't want to hurt your relationship, or change it in any way. When Pansy…did what she did, it forced me to open my eyes. I-" He cut himself off with a choked cry and I could do nothing, his words having had the effect of rooting me to the floor.

He closed his grey eyes and swallowed convulsively for a moment. I tracked his Adam's apple bobbing up and down as I held my breath and waited for him to continue. While I waited I had a flash, a second of a fantasy, of the three of us in bed together, but it vanished cruelly before I could get a good look at it when Draco started speaking again.

"Mio I am far too emotional to have this conversation now. I do not want to cry any more today, my head is already killing me. Tell you what, the next time that you and I have a chance to get drunk alone together, I'll spill all my secrets like a Hufflepuff firstie, until then, let's get me out of this house before I collapse again."

Biting my lip in indecision, I nodded and helped him to finish packing. I knew that I was going to have hot dreams for that night at least. I was in some serious need for it anyway.

Harry, sometimes…very occasionally, was a poor lover. On the nights that I faked my way though our lovemaking and he fell asleep sated, I let my mind drift. I have always had an overactive imagination, and those nights only fostered it. Sometimes, even after falling asleep on a night that I hadn't been faking, my dreams would cause me such great pleasure that I would wake up mid-orgasm without having been touched.

Those dreams inevitably involved my handsome blonde friend. I've heard rumors about his sexual prowess since we were 14 and in school. Some of the things that I'd heard have been confirmed from his very mouth. This latest proclamation had my head spinning as I thought back on hearing all of those stories.

Instead of being disheartened by them, feeling like he was telling me because I was one of the guys, I was now fully ensconced in fantasy land where all of those tales of him bedding different women were merely a way for him to flirt with me and gain my interest. As I said, I have an overly-active imagination.

I was silent for the trip back to our house and left the boys in the living room-slash-bedroom while construction was underway, so that I could head to the kitchen.

Our kitchen was the first thing that we remodeled when we moved into the house. It is huge, running from one side of the house to the other, with an "ever-expandable" panrty. However, as Harry and I have never had a need to host 20 people at a dinner party in our kitchen, we re-worked the room a bit.

Harry thought that the table was really cool and antique, so we shrunk it down so that it can fit six people, if they are very good friends. We centered it in the room so that the only window shined right onto the table top. Then, because Harry is a cook and I prefer to bake, we essentially split the kitchen into two.

One end of the kitchen has a stove and oven, muggle refrigerator and all of the cabinets that contain plates, glasses and pots and pans. We call that "Harry's side." My side has a small cook-top with a specially-made oven that has four compartments that can all be on different temperatures, metal racks for storage and a place to cool off my various baked goods. Also, there's my favorite part.

Harry, as a surprise gift to me, had the builders put a section of grey marble into the countertop, for rolling out dough and when I have the need to temper chocolate the old fashioned way. When he and Draco found out how much I love to bake and play with Chocolate, they conspired together and gave me a never-expiring ticket to Switzerland, where I can go watch the muggle and wizard chocolatiers work.

Busy within my own fantasies, I pulled out the ingredients to make a cake, something that would cheer Draco up. I let my hands work as my mind wandered into a fantasy of having both Harry and Draco in bed with me. Hands touching, tongues licking, cocks sliding into-

"Mione! Your cake is on fire!" I coughed and blinked, realizing that, yes, in fact I did have a few small flames protruding from the oven and a dopey, not-quite-here grin on my face. I felt my face heat up as I cast a spell to put the fire out and waved my wand to open to door and window to let the smoke out.

Harry and Draco stood at the other end of the kitchen, arms around each other's shoulders as they held each other up from laughing too hard. I scowled at them once the smoke cleared, which served to only make them laugh harder. Draco was hanging onto Harry's shoulders as though his life depended on it.

"You have never burnt anything before Mio! What in the world is up with you? We didn't think that you needed supervision!" I stuck my tongue out at my husband and vanished the evidence of my ruined cake.

"Go on, keep making fun of me and see what happens. I will never make anything for either of you again if you keep it up!" That sobered both of my boys right up. Draco straightened himself up as Harry wiped the tears of mirth from his face, even as he was walking near me.

"Now, love…surely you don't mean that?" His voice was low, and seductive. He always used that voice on me when he wanted something. He was within reaching distance now and he pulled me into his arms, sweeping my hair away from my neck and placing a lingering kiss on the pulse point below my ear. My breathing sped up.

My eyes flicked across the room to Draco, and he looked enchanted; like he never wanted to see anything else. I lost myself in his eyes as they devoured the image of Harry ravaging my neck and collarbone. My breath was coming in small pants before it stopped completely.

Draco was getting off on watching us. I could easily see the bulge in his pants, and I could tell that he wanted me to. He kept my eyes as he dragged his hand down his gorgeous body to cup his erection through his pants. Suddenly, my panties were drenched. With a gasp I forced air into my lungs and pulled away from Harry. His eyes were glazed as he took in my disheveled state.

I knew I looked a mess and I had to force myself not to look at "Draco the voyeur" behind my husband. My husband, I firmly told myself that would never even think of the things that were running through my perverted head. He loved me, and I loved him. I had to keep reminding myself of that fact, which was extremely worrying.

"Don't worry about the cake love, no real damage done. What would you like me to cook for dinner Draco?" Harry had turned just as Draco managed to remove his hand from the front of his pants and settle into a chair at our cozy table.

Nearly crying in frustration, I turned away to clean up my mess as my perfectly wonderful and innocent husband chatted with Draco and cooked dinner. I needed to stop this foolishness. I needed to keep my mind away from Draco and his hotness along with my perverted fantasies. I needed to…stop.

We shared a lovely dinner cooked by Harry and all went to bed fairly early, considering the draining emotions of the day. Draco was asleep on the sofa just three short feet away from our bed in the living room when I felt a hand slide across my breast and a thumb flicking at my nipple.

My mind went right back into the gutter, visions of Harry and I making love and Draco waking up to watch or participate running through my head. I held an internal battle, on the one hand, I was horny. On the other hand, it would further my ridiculous and hurtful fantasies. I shook my head and pushed Harry away slightly.

"Not while our best friend, who just lost his MOTHER is sleeping three feet away. Go to sleep Harry." Harry pouted cutely at my words, and I couldn't help but lean in and kiss him softly.

"He's only going to be here for a week or so. Go to sleep, you have to open the shop in the morning so that you can give instructions to your employees about how to run things while your gone." He nodded and I caught a glimpse of his white teeth as he grinned at me before curling back around me to sleep.

As I sit here writing this, I can not but think about how long that week turned out to be. And how amazing.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own the recognizable characters, songs or anything else that I've mentioned by name. I just own the random plot that my brain came up with.**

**Sorry for the long wait, I've been in the middle of moving in addition to trying to get ahead of myself on this and the other chaptered story that I'm writing.**

**Much love to Slytherin Beauty, who managed to find the time to beta for me in her free time. Thanks much doll! Hope you enjoy!**

I knew all along that something strange was going on that next morning, but I couldn't put my finger on what it was. I got up with Harry so that I could make him coffee (don't tell anyone, but he's gone positively _American _with his beverage tastes) and kiss him on his way out the door to work. He gave me a cheeky grin and pinched my bottom as he passed me.

With my cup of tea in hand, I made my way back to our makeshift bedroom. Silently, so that I didn't wake Draco, who was still sleeping on the couch opposite mine, I snuck back under the covers and snuggled down with my latest book. After about fifteen minutes of staring at the same sentence without taking any of it in, I abandoned the pretense and put the book down, bringing my cup to my lips and staring at Draco's sleeping form.

I've said before what an amazingly attractive man Draco is and always has been, but there was certainly something compelling about him during sleep. He looked to have a small grin on his petal pink lips, as if he was dreaming about something pleasing. The lines of worry that had appeared since the onset of his mother's illness had erased themselves and he looked so much like the boy that I'd known in school; it was breathtaking.

Before I knew that I was moving I'd gotten out of bed and walked over to where he was sleeping, gazing down on him as he sighed in his sleep. My fingers, of their own volition I assure you, reached out to brush a few stands of soft, blonde hair out of his face. Still rather unaware of what I was doing, I let my fingertips graze the smooth skin of his forehead and trace down the line of his jaw.

Realizing what I'd been doing, I tried to pull my fingers away, but found that a long-fingered hand was grasping at my wrist. Darting my eyes back to Draco's face, I saw that his storm-grey eyes were open and looking up at me. I flushed under the attention, but made no further move to get away.

The second that I looked into those eyes, every single thought in my head fled for the hills except for one, "this gorgeous man _wants_ me." I nearly squeaked when he pulled at my wrist and I landed, sprawled in his lap on the couch. I knew that one sound would break the spell that we were under and I didn't want that to happen.

Without asking for permission, his head dipped, those tantalizing lips coming closer and closer until I had to shut my eyes lest I go cross-eyed trying to keep them in sight. Then they were massaging my lips tentatively and I let out a sigh though my nose.

It was a gentle kiss, but I could feel the passion that he was holding back from me. I parted my lips, darting my tongue out just to flick at his lower lip. He should have tasted like morning breath, but it was the sweetest taste of another person that I'd ever had. When that thought crossed my mind, I pulled back.

I forced myself out of his grasp and stumbled off the couch, back to the relative safety of my bed. My marriage bed, which I shared with Harry; my husband and Draco's best friend. I dropped my head into my hands with a groan.

"Surely the kiss wasn't that bad, was it Mione?" I could hear Draco moving around on his couch and I chanced a look between my fingers at him. I could clearly see that he was aroused, his shirtless chest showing peaked nipples and a bulge in his shorts that couldn't be concealed by the bunched quilt that was coving his lower half.

"No…it wasn't and that is the problem." I heard his move to get up and come over towards me and I held up a hand, unable to look up at him again. "Please don't." He settled back down.

"We can _NOT_ do this to him. He's your best friend; my best friend; my _husband!_" I forced myself to look up at Draco as I said the words that needed to come out. He didn't look offended, or sad, or anything really. The Malfoy Mask that he'd spent all of those years in school perfecting was covering his features like a true mask.

"I thought we'd dropped all of that 'mask of indifference' shit Draco. We need to talk about this before Harry gets home. Do you need to be drunk for this to happen, because we can make that a reality, but we are going to talk?" I'd started pacing sometime during my speech and before I could head to the kitchen to get something for Draco to drink, his hand grasped my wrist again.

"I'd prefer it, but no, let's be sober here. Come sit back down Mione and I'll tell you a little story." Fortifying myself, I allowed myself to be pulled back into the living room and shoved down onto my bed. Draco knew better than to press his luck with how I was feeling; he sat on his own couch across from me.

"I have known Harry all my life. When we were little, I thought of him as my brother. As we started to get older, I realized that my loving feelings were not 'brotherly' in any way. He is the _only_ male that I have ever felt like this about. My mother knew all about it; it was part of the reason that she pushed for the marriage to Pansy, though she had a bad feeling about that disaster before it even happened." He paused, not meeting my eye and seemed to be attempting to pull the right words together. I bit my lip and waited for what was to come next.

"I've always thought that, if you hadn't come along, I would have found the courage to tell Harry about how I felt after my messy divorce. But you were there, and you've always been there. Through the years, I realized that I fell just a little bit in love with you too. I want…" His eyes flicked up to meet mine and I was startled to see tears in those seemingly-cold grey eyes.

"I want you and I want Harry. I want to have the two of you just to myself…even if it's only for a moment. Believe it or not, I've already told Harry about all of this. I thought he was going to talk to you but I guess something came up. I don't want to hurt your relationship. I look at the two of you and I see the kind of marriage that I thought couldn't exist. The two of you are so in love with each other; it's a beautiful thing to see. You're perfect for each other and you compliment each other wonderfully. It makes me want to belong to it, even if it's only for one night." I choked back a sob at that; I will always be a romantic at heart and even though it was cheesier than something out of a cheap romance novel, what he'd said hit me right in the heart.

"I suppose this is all coming out right now because I'm already hurting and missing my mother. I figure, even if you laugh at me and tell me that you could never want me near you and Harry in that way, I can't feel worse than I already do." He finished speaking and sat back against the arm of the couch, one single tear running down his cheek.

We sat in silence for some time, I was never good at reading through his mask, so I have no idea what he was thinking, but I was doing some serious soul searching. Being honest with myself: did I have any desire for the man sitting opposite me? Who wouldn't? Could I live with myself if I allowed him to join me and my husband in our bed, even if just for a night? Well…I was certainly coming around to the idea.

After a while of running in circles in my head, I sighed in defeat, which grabbed Draco's attention. I stood up and held a hand out to him; the look of joy on his face made my stomach do flips.

"I'm still…uncertain. However, despite the early hour, I find myself in need of a damn drink." I marched into the kitchen, heading straight for the liquor cabinet muttering under my breath the whole time.

"Do not pass go, do not collect 200 dollars…" Draco smothered a laugh behind me and I smiled in return. Despite the jumbled mass of thoughts and fantasies in my head at that moment, it felt good to smile.

Two, three, possibly even four hours later, Draco and I were pleasantly pissed. Sloshed. Hammered. Giggling like school girls on the floor of the living room, still in our pajamas, playing drunken Scrabble. It seemed like a good idea at the time. It was about that time that Harry came home, and in my inebriated state, I couldn't tell if he was amused or annoyed.

"Harrryyyy! Our Harry is ho-hic-home. Hooray for our Harry. Harry, d'ya wanna play Scraaaabllllle with us? S'fun! Look, Draaa-Co spelled 'penis'. Funny word, penis." I laughed so hard that I fell over; lucky for me there was a couch beside me to break my fall. Draco was laughing and pointing at me as he said something that I could not understand to Harry. Anything involving the English language at that point was not going to be my strong suit.

Whatever Draco said made Harry laugh though, and he's just so gorgeous when he laughs. His whole face lights up and he flashes those straight, white teeth. The best thing is the fact that his eyes sparkle like emeralds when he's really amused and laughing. It's a breathtaking thing to see. My breath caught in my throat as I looked up at his smiling face and so I never noticed the "sober-up" charm he cast on me until the deed was done.

Those things _hurt_ like a bitch, especially when you aren't expecting them.

"Ouch you bastard! Oh, I'll get you for that you know." Now I was scowling, my good mood from just seconds before evaporated in the pain of the instant hangover. Still pissed, and unwilling to yield my foul mood, I heaved myself up off the couch and headed to the kitchen for a cup of tea.

A few hours later I felt much better, having eaten, showered and gotten dressed. I finally headed back into our living room-slash-bedroom to find my boys and find out what they wanted to do that night.

Shockingly, they were just sitting and talking. When Harry saw me his face lit up and he got up off the couch for a proper kiss. He dipped me back over his arm and, with a wink over his shoulder at Draco, kissed me like we hadn't seen each other in years, instead of just a few hours. My toes actually curled in my shoes at the passion in his lips and tongue. I was a little dazed when he let me back up.

"Well darling, I was thinking that we should take our dear best-mate Draco over to Jamie and Ginger's house and get him initiated into our little group. What do you think, can he handle it?" I smiled up at my husband and gave Draco a wicked grin. _If he can survive initiation, then I will gladly sleep with him._

See, our friends have a weekly ritual. Once a week, every week, we all gather at Jamie and Ginger's house to catch up on each other's lives and drink ourselves a little bit stupid. No hard feelings if you can't make it, and anyone is welcome. But they are _insane_. They could win the Drinking Olympics for Great Britain that is certain.

"Just to warn you Draco, they are mostly Muggles and some Squibs. We're the only full wizards that are in the little group, though they know all about us. Most of them, the host and hostess for example, work at one of the theatres in London. They run it, so bring your "A-Game" with you. Oh, and you'll need to sober up and eat something before we go."

By the time we'd made it to the house, Draco was sufficiently freaked out. But we managed to put him at ease. We'd also told him to take it easy with Jamie's drinks, as the man has a _very_ heavy hand with the pouring. We gave him one last tip and that was to wait until the winding down of the evening before putting himself forward for initiation, because everyone would be pissed enough that no one would notice if he wasn't keeping up. It is easier to skate along through it that way.

We were a few hours and a few drinks into the night before the Monty Python made its appearance. That was Draco's signal. He was placed into the barstool in the center of the room and his drink was topped up. We gathered in a circle around him and did our first toast of the night. Half my drink ended up down the back of his shirt and I leaned down to apologize.

"Sorry about that love, but you're gonna want to strip out of those clothes as soon as we get home; it only gets worse. For God's sake, if you don't know it, fake it and loudly." I think I saw a glint in his eye when I said that, but I was fairly far gone at that point and couldn't be sure.

To my happy shock, Draco knew all of the Monty Python songs that were played, and even did a decent job as singing along with the "_Philosophers' Drinking Song."_ Not easy to follow that one while intoxicated, I assure you; hell, it's not even easy to follow that one while sober.

Draco was successfully brought into the group and even invited back, as we knew he would be. We gave our thanks for the night and made our way home. I stumbled into the house first, aiming for my bed so that I could take off the Merlin-Forsaken boots that I had chosen to wear that evening. I was pleasantly pissed, but honestly still in full control of all my faculties.

I sat on the bed and pulled my boots off, curling my toes and rolling my ankles to get feeling back into my abused feet. Harry and Draco stumbled into the room after me, obviously not as in control as I was at that moment. They had their arms around each other and were clearly holding each other up. They fell onto Draco's couch in a jumble of limbs and I was nearly certain that they'd fallen asleep when I didn't hear any noise for a moment.

I got up and headed over to investigate and half-way there I heard something that made me stop in my tracks. A moan that I knew very well; Harry's horny drunken moan. I made the last few small steps and peered into the jumble of bodies on the couch to see. What I saw made my breathing speed up and my center start to pulse.

Draco and Harry were snogging. Lips and tongue and saliva everywhere and it was the hottest thing that I'd ever seen. Draco managed to slither one of his hands between them and he was rubbing the palm of his hand over the bulge in Harry's denims. Harry had one hand buried in Draco's silky, blonde hair pulling his head closer.

I watched for a moment my breath coming in short pants and one of my hands ended up down the front of my jeans, my fingers teasing the edge of my damp knickers. Then, at some silent signal, both grey and green eyes opened and pinned me where I stood. I couldn't even blink at the intensity of those looks; it made my breathing stop completely.

Then a hand rose from the jumble on the couch and beckoned me to fall down with them. It grabbed at my forearm just where it was jutting out of my jeans, and somehow I felt that touch all the way down into my panties. And I was laying in two sets of arms.

My hand was pulled from my jeans and my fingers were enclosed in someone's mouth. I closed my eyes from the sensation of that tongue running over the pads of my fingers, stroking them. Another mouth captured my lips in a kiss and below the taste of rum I caught the taste of Draco that was the same as that morning.

He parted my lips with his tongue gently, almost questioning, and I allowed him access to my mouth without reservations this time. I raised my free hand up and placed it on the rather large bulge in Draco's pants, rubbing gently. Gratefully, I swallowed the moan that passed into my mouth from him.

Harry released my fingers and began to suckle on my exposed neck, biting along the tendon there. I broke the kiss with Draco so that I could breathe. Draco attacked the other side of my neck and they kissed and bit me into a writhing frenzy. Draco's tongue slid along my throat and met up with Harry's and then they were kissing again, tongues dueling in open air.

I slipped out from under them, turning to look for a second then turning away quickly when I realized that I felt left out. I took out my wand and moved all of the bedding off our couches to pile on the open area of the floor between them. Feeling brave, I pulled off my denims and top, leaving me in just knickers and a bra, before lowering myself into the nest of blankets on the floor.

"I thought this was going to be a group activity?" My voice was breathy as I'd slipped my fingers into my knickers and was teasing myself with them when I spoke. Visual stimulation always helps when dealing with men.

Before I could blink, I was surrounded again, this time with my fingers in Draco's mouth and Harry ravaging my lips. He tasted sweeter than I was used to him tasting, it could have been the alcohol, but I'm nearly certain that it was the situation.

Everything soon became a blur after that; a big tangled mess of naked flesh, of biting, licking and kissing, of tangling so close together that no one could tell where one body ended and the next began.

Draco asked permission before entering me and after fantasizing about it for years; I didn't hesitate in the affirmative answer. He entered me slowly, gazing into my eyes the whole time with a look of absolute _rapture_ on his face. The feeling became too much for me quickly and I had to shut my eyes.

Draco is not any thicker than Harry, but he is certainly longer and it meant that he hit my g-spot without even trying for it and when he was fully seated the tip of his cock was nudging against my cervix. Not an unpleasant feeling, but it was the first time that I'd ever felt it for sure. He pulled back out slowly and I couldn't help the long, embarrassing moan of pleasure that escaped my lips when his cock-head dragged across my g-spot again.

He kept up a slow, methodical rhythm that had my eyes rolling into the back of my head. Harry wasn't being idle at that time either. He had a look of wonder on his face as he expertly rubbed my clit and stroked his fingertips along Draco's shaft as it pulled out and plunged back into my body. My fingers were clawing at Draco's back, wanting him to go faster or harder, yet I was rendered completely silent by the sensations racking my body.

The room was heavy with the sounds of sex; moaning, panting and flesh slapping. No one spoke, as if we were all afraid that it might ruin the atmosphere. Finally Draco seemed to be unable to take it anymore and tore his eyes from my face, searching out Harry's.

"Take me." It was the barest whisper, but it rang loudly in the room. My eyes flew fully open in shock and I searched out Harry's face as well. He looked…well, at best I can say that he looked conflicted. At the very least (for Draco's sake anyway) he didn't look disgusted or repulsed by the request. Harry sought out my eyes and he looked as though he was asking permission. Though he may insist otherwise, my eyes rolled back into my head due to a wonderfully hard thrust from Draco, not at Harry's silly request to bugger his best friend.

Harry slipped behind his best friend, who stilled his movements and I'm not ashamed to say that I whimpered. Harry gave one of his hands to Draco for him to lick for some kind of lubricant. Draco's pink tongue slipped out to slide along Harry's hand and he was unable to remove his eyes from Harry's face as he did so.

Trying not to be bothered when Draco's eyes slid closed as Harry entered him, I clenched my inner walls around the erection inside of me. Harry was panting next to Draco's ear, making his blonde hair fly all over the place and Draco was moaning constantly.

Once Harry was finally seated fully, I wrapped my legs around them both with my feet ending up in the small of Harry's back. Then they started to move and it was incredible. It took no time for me to release myself to the pleasure that they were creating, and end up as a whimpering mess underneath the two hottest men in my world.

Draco slipped out of me and Harry pulled him closer, so that they were sitting up on their knees in between my still-spread legs. I could see that Harry was whispering something to the blonde that was writhing in his lap, but I couldn't get my eyes to focus, let alone my ears to tune in on their conversation.

I finally got control of my limbs back and rolled up so that I was pressed against Draco's front, my hand wrapped around his cock, my lips next to his unoccupied ear. My breasts were pressed against his sweaty torso and rubbing my still sensitive nipples. I pumped his shaft in time with Harry's thrusts and flicked his ear with the tip of my tongue.

"Come for us Draco. Let go…" In a distant part of my mind I wondered when my voice had gotten so sex-kittenish, but I wasn't able to look for an answer as Draco surged forward and took my lips in a harsh kiss as he came all over my stomach and his.

I heard a choked off gasp from Harry, "FUC-Draaacooo" and then all of us were falling over, exhausted. I pushed myself up on one arm so that I could lean over and kiss Harry.

"Goodnight, I love you." I smiled when I received an "mmm" in response. I kissed Draco as well, giving him the same treatment. "Goodnight, I love you." Draco's eyes sparkled as he leaned up to kiss me again. I pulled the blankets up over us and fell right to sleep.

In the morning, I woke up warm, which I almost never do. Before opening my eyes I forced myself to be more awake and my heart nearly stopped when I realized what we'd done the night before. I didn't regret it, I could never regret something like that, but I was worried about facing it in the light of day.

I peeked my eyes open and turned so that I could look over my shoulder. The sight that greeted me made me smile and forget about worrying. Draco and Harry were cuddled together. Harry had his arms around Draco and all I could see of the blonde were the tufts of hair that were tickling my husband's chin. That was not how Harry slept curled around me, so I was fairly certain that he'd know who was in his arms when he woke up.

I forced myself out of the little cocoon that I'd created the night before. It took a minute of silent searching before I found my wand so that I could summon my dressing gown. I headed into the kitchen to make coffee, tea and breakfast. If the two of them were anything like me, I knew they'd be ravenous once they woke up.

Tea and coffee were finished and sitting on the table while I was finishing the icing for the cinnamon rolls when someone snuck up on me and kissed me on the cheek. I spun around for a proper kiss to see Harry, standing behind me with his hair going every direction wearing nothing but his boxers and a smile for me.

"Good morning love. Hmm…coffee, tea, cinnamon rolls, and singing along with the Beatles…someone woke up in a good mood." I smiled at him and placed my hand on his shoulder so that I could lean up and kiss his handsome, smiling face. I pulled away and looked for Draco, worried when I didn't see him. Harry caught on right away.

"He's awake, he just had to go to the loo before he joined us for breakfast." I nodded and turned back around to finish cooking. I heard Draco come into the room and pause at the door before coming in to join Harry at the table.

Before he could sit down, I thought I should reinforce that, while everything had changed, nothing had changed in the way that we felt about him. I stepped over so that I could hug him and place a kiss on his lips. He looked nervous when I pulled away, so I smiled at him.

"Good morning love." Finally, I got to see the smile that I'd been wanting from him since I woke up. His eyes sparkled and the tiny dimple in his cheek that he got when he was truly happy showed up. I glanced down and saw that he was dressed just like harry; bed hair and boxers. I gave him a playful swat on his arse and told him to sit and eat.

The entire week that he spent with us was like that. We went out during the days, socializing, trying to make sure that Draco met all of our friends, but the nights were for the three of us. We made love in every imaginable way, and some ways that make me blush when I think of them today.

The day before he was meant to leave us and go back home, we had Sirius and Remus over for the day. Sirius wanted to see what we were doing with his old house and Remus just wanted to see us. They'd helped to raise Draco just as much as The Malfoy's helped to raise Harry, so they wanted to check up on him as well.

Sirius, Harry and Draco were out in the back yard flying while Remus had me in the kitchen, helping to make dinner for the five of us. We had the radio turned up and we were singing along with it as we cooked up something amazing for the men in our lives. I should have known that everything was just a bit too easy.

"So Hermione, I smelled something interesting when I came into the house this morning." I froze. I'd forgotten that Remus could smell those kinds of things, regardless of how much I cleaned. I slowly spun in place so that I could look at him.

Remus gave nothing away with tone of voice, but if you knew him well enough, you could certainly read his face. I saw worry but no recrimination on his face. In fact, he was smiling at me. I tentatively returned the smile, knowing that there was a blush gracing my features.

"I'd love to interrogate you on what you were thinking, but I won't. Draco has been in love with Harry since you were all 14 or 15 years old. This could be very dangerous…I don't want any of you to get hurt with this. However, I waited until now to say something because I'd been observing. The three of you seem closer emotionally that you ever were before, and that is a good sign. I can tell just from your faces that this wasn't just getting drunk and having fun. Just be careful. And know that you, Hermione, can come and talk to me about this anytime." The smile on my face grew with every word he spoke until I was afraid that I'd hurt myself.

I threw myself into his arms giving him a giant hug. I could never tell him how much what he'd said meant to me, so I tried to show him. I really needed someone to tell me that we'd been doing the right thing. I was still hugging Remus when our boys came back inside.

"Oi! Harry get your woman off my man. I know that he's irresistible, but he's clearly mine, I know because I've marked him." Sirius playfully shouted at us, shoving Harry towards us as he did so. I let go of Remus, sharing a secret smile with him as we all started laughing.

Remus and Sirius left late, owing to the fact that Remus and I made them clean the kitchen before they could have their post-dinner drink and game. The grumbled the whole time, but Sirius was shooting saucy smiles over his shoulder at Remus the whole time, so I knew that weren't that angry about it. Equal division of labor is how we've always run our home and they all know that.

It was around 11pm when we finally saw to making our nest of blankets on the floor. We all had to get back to work and real life the next day, so that was rather late considering we weren't going to sleep when we all got settled.

If the first night that we were all together was the most memorable, the last night was the most amazing. I lost count of how many times we made love; how many orgasms I actually had. My lips were actually bruised from being kissed so much. I fell asleep in between my two boys more sated and happy than I could ever remember being.

**Review and let me know if anyone out there would like the next chapter, or even the rest of the story!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own any of the recognizable characters in this story, just the plot. I'm sorry about the delay, I've been dealing with some RL stuff and my brother and his gf came to live with me and my hubby…it's been hectic.**

**I am, however, a few chapters ahead on writing this story and should be able to post more consistently now. Thanks to SlytherinBeauty for doing an awesome BETA job for me! Any mistakes left are, inevitably mine.**

The first week back to work after Draco left for his home was difficult. Harry and I both felt that something was missing when we got into bed at night. We pushed through it, though, together. We re-doubled our efforts on the construction at home, making sure that we were simply exhausted when we fell into bed with each other at night.

It's not as though Draco just vanished. He contacted us just as he did before and even joined us for "Magical Drinking Club" night at Jamie and Ginger's house. He just, unfortunately, declined the invitation to come home with us afterwards.

The second week that we were Draco-less, I was exhausted all the time. It felt like I could not get enough sleep. I cut back on the amount of work that I was doing on the house and that seemed to help. I hid the tiredness from Harry, I knew that he'd want me to take it even easier than I had been, and we didn't have time for that.

The third week after Draco left, I started to wonder when I'd stated telling time according to the week that we spent with Draco. Regardless of that, I fell asleep at work. Standing up. In the middle of a conversation. I brushed off my co-workers who wanted me to see a healer, but I couldn't put it off when it happened a second time.

I headed down towards the Emergency Room of St. Mungo's where there was a small clinic. Considering who I was (an employee-not because I was Mrs. Potter), I was seen quickly. The healer that I saw was an old class-mate of ours, Dean Thomas. He took blood, made me pee in a cup and waved his wand over me a few times. His incantations were far too fast for me to follow, no matter how much I knew about healing.

Dean left the room for a moment and when he came back in asked me to have a seat. I'll not lie, I was terrified. I was certain that he was going to tell me that I was dying or something. So when a smile broke out on his face, I was a little confused.

"Congratulations Mrs. Potter, you are pregnant." I was glad for the seat under me, or I would have fallen to the floor. Pregnant, finally. We'd been trying for so long, we'd almost given up hope that it would happen without potions and tests and all kinds of invasive procedures.

I jumped up from the chair to throw my arms around Dean in my happiness. I was close to crying tears of joy. I could think of nothing except the fact that we were going to have a baby! I had to tell Harry. I let go of Dean and started pacing as I thought about everything that I had to do. Unfortunately for me, Dean wasn't finished talking.

"Hermione, I'm so happy for you and I'm so happy that I was the one who got to tell you. Yes, you are pregnant, I'd say about three weeks…." Dean kept talking, but my brain stopped working. Suddenly very wobbly on my feet, I dropped into the chair that I'd jumped out of just a moment before.

Three weeks. If I was three weeks pregnant, that meant that it was just as good of a chance that the baby was Draco's as it was Harry's. Oh, Merlin.

"Hermione? Hermione! Answer me!" Dean was near to shouting in my face and fanning me with some papers that he'd snatched off his desk. I blinked and forced myself to focus on Dean's face and listen to everything he was telling me.

"I'm fine Dean…honestly. Just a dizzy spell, I shouldn't have jumped around like that." I forced myself to look chagrined and he backed off, looking at me with narrowed eyes.

"All right, well, don't do that again. I've got an order for some pre-natal potions here, a list of things that you can and can not do as well as the name of the best Obstetric Healer at the hospital. Tell Harry I said congrats, will you?" I nodded dumbly and took the proffered papers as I made my wobbly way out of Dean's office.

What was I going to do? Harry can do simple math as well as the rest of the world, he's going to know. I needed to talk to someone about the mess I'd gotten myself into. But who could I talk to about this? My parents were wonderful, loving, understanding people, but they would never understand this. Besides that, who could I tell that would keep my secrets until I talked with Harry and Draco? It hit me like lightning.

Remus.

I ran back to my station to let the girls that I worked with know I was taking the rest of the day. They did not want to let me go until I'd told them what the Healer said, but I just smiled and walked out. I made my way to Remus and Sirius' little home on the outskirts of Godric's Hollow. It took twice as long as it normally would have, but one of the things I'd seen on the information from Dean is that I was not to apparate at all until I'd given birth.

I marched right up to the door, and stood there dumbly once I made it. I glanced around me, looking at the ruins of Harry's parents house next door and then turned back to stare at the door of Remus and Siri's house. Now that I was there, I had no idea where to start. I think I stood at the door for about 20 minutes when the door swung open on it's own with Remus looking at me amusedly.

"Generally, one knocks on the door to get it to open, instead of standing just inside the wards and waiting for the master of the house to notice you. Not that I'm not thrilled to have you here Mione, but what can I do for you? Shouldn't you be at work?" I looked up into Remus' smiling face and blinked back the tears that threatened.

"Is Sirius home?" I whispered, suddenly letting everything really hit me.

"No…what's wrong dear? You're starting to scare me. Is Harry okay?" I nodded briefly before I burst into tears and threw myself into the older man's arms. I knew that he had no idea what to do, but he simply picked me up and carried me into the house, shutting the door behind us.

I have no idea how long I cried on the couch in Remus' arms. He left me briefly to make me some hot chocolate, which made me smile before it set off another long string of body-wracking sobs. He sat me on his lap and petted my hair and let me ruin his shirt. I felt like a little kid, but I also felt comforted and soothed. Eventually, I ran out of tears and spent a little time trying to get my voice to come back. Remus, shockingly in tune with a woman's needs, handed me a glass of water and some Muggle aspirin to swallow before passing me the still warm cocoa.

I finally felt in control enough to start talking. Once I started talking, I found it near to impossible to stop. I told Remus things that I was sure he didn't want to know. Through it all he just rocked me back and forth on the couch and stroked my hair out of my face.

I told him of the (occasional) less-than-stellar sex with Harry; the lust for Draco; Draco's feelings for us and the fact that Harry and I never discussed anything before sleeping with Draco. I told Remus about the fact that I'd started keeping track of the days it'd been since we had Draco in our bed. Finally, I came to the point of my trip.

"I saw a healer today. I'm pregnant and about three weeks along." I said nothing else, letting Remus do the math in his head for a moment. I could tell when he'd figured it out because he gasped and stopped rocking me in his shock. Then, his arms tightened around me in a hug.

"Oh Hermione…what are you going to do?" I nearly started crying again at his words. I knew that I would have to make the choice on my own, but there was a part of me that just wanted to him to make the decision for me.

"Well, I know the Healer that saw me, so I know that it won't be in the tabloids right away. I have to tell Harry and let him come to the same conclusion that you and I came to. I just…we have to tell Draco too, and I just…I feel like he's going to shut us out of his life or something. I don't think that Draco will take this news well. I don't want to lose him as a friend. Though I really can't think of him as just a friend anymore…" Remus hugged me again, sliding one hand onto my still flat belly above the baby.

I tried to be as quiet as I could for him; I knew that he was trying to hear the baby's heartbeat. The moment that he heard it, he let out a little laugh into my hair. Remus kissed the top of my head and pulled back so that he could look into my eyes.

"I'm not sure if you are familiar with the concept of a triad. It's fallen out of common practice with the more Muggles that come into our world, as they see these things differently than most Wizards do. Polyamory relationships used to be very common in our world. It's not just about sex; a lot of them were for people who had found more than one person that they were in love with….I think that you should, possibly, look into the practice."

I was stunned. I honestly expected…well, I certainly hadn't expected Remus to _encourage_ this fascination that we had with Draco. I sat there stupidly blinking up into Remus' smiling face, until the door opened and Sirius came into the house, breaking my paralysis.

"I _knew_ it! I told you already Hermione…you can't have him. He's my sexy werewolf! Hey...what's wrong? You've been crying." Sirius started out with a smile on his face, but once he started to get closer he could see the tear tracks on my face and my clearly puffy, red eyes.

"Well…I'm mostly better now. Remus helped a lot; I can see why you love him." I joked as I hauled myself out of my comfortable perch on Remus' lap. Sirius leaned down to kiss him and I found myself smiling at how sweet they were together, even after all those years.

I was grabbed around the waist and pulled into Sirius' lap before I could make my getaway. He smiled at me, wiping the still wet tears off my face and kissing my cheeks.

"Well, never one to waste a perfectly good pretty girl on my lap, what's been bothering you so bad that you had to come and soggily attempt to seduce my beloved?" I snorted with laughter before turning questioning eyes to Remus. As much as I loved Sirius, he had a bit of a short temper and I wasn't sure how much I could trust him with. Remus shrugged unhelpfully before leaving us alone.

"Well…Siri…I can't tell you all of it until I've spoken with Harry, but I can tell you the happy portion of my day. Only if you can keep a secret! I think I shall need a pinky swear." I held out my pinky for him to hook with his and giggled at the look on his face, before he covered it with a smile.

"A pinky swear? Wow, this must be serious…Okay, lay it on me love." I pursed my lips and narrowed my eyes at him jokingly before leaning forward so that I could whisper in his ear as I hooked my pinky finger around his proffered one.

"I'm pregnant." I bit my lip and pulled back so that I could see the expression on his face and immediately started laughing again. He looked gob-smacked. Once he got himself under control, he looked at me with awe in his eyes.

"You're going to have a baby? Another little Progslet? That's amazing! What the hell are you doing here with us old farts? Go home and tell your husband! Give us a day so that I can forget and pretend to be excited when he comes over here to tell me!" He carried me to the door and dumped me on the front stoop. I raised my hand for him to stop talking and listen to me.

"I'm not allowed to apparate. Can I use your floo?" Sirius doesn't ever disappoint…he carried me back into the living room and got the fireplace ready for my trip, yelling "pregnant lady coming through" to the non-existent crowd in his house.

My mind was still spinning from the whirlwind that is Sirius Black when I landed in our living room in London. Forcing myself to keep that good mood that Siri produced in the front of my mind, I set about sending an owl to the OB Healer Flanagan to make my first appointment and starting dinner for when Harry got home.

By the time that Harry got home, my good mood was gone and I'd started listening to James Taylor and Carly Simon on my iPod and crying. Dinner, at least, was finished. Harry rushed over to me when he got into the kitchen and saw me at the table with the meal spread out in front of me. I looked up into his face and paused crying long enough to say, "I made all of your favorites."

He said nothing, just pulled me to his chest and let me cry on him. He never asked what the problem was or tried to get me talking, he just let me get all of it out of my system. In a twisted, "I'm a girl and it would make sense to other girls" kind of way, him being so wonderful made me cry more.

Finally, I calmed enough to talk to Harry. He was having none of it though. He smiled and picked me up bridal style, talking to me as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I don't know what's wrong, but I have a surprise for you and it can wait until we're comfortable." He carried me up the three flights of stairs to where we were creating the master suite. He winked at me before shoving the door open with his hip and carrying me in. I gasped; our suite was finished.

It was just as perfect as I'd pictured. One wall was bay windows overlooking the magically-enlarged back yard and window seats. Then there was the oversize closet that we'd wanted. A small sitting area was designated by a coffee table, love seat and one comfy reading chair and our bed was behind all of that. We actually built the room around the bed that we'd found.

It was in one of the Potter family vaults at Gringotts. It was a hand carved mahogany wood four-poster bed and it was gigantic. It could fit a family of four. We fell in love with it when we first saw it and knew that we had to make a master suite in our house just to suit the bed. Harry carried me over and lay me gently down on the bed before pulling the curtains and climbing in with me.

I smiled in spite of myself; it felt a lot like all those nights that Harry smuggled me in to the boys dorm at Hogwarts and we stayed up all night talking and laughing. It was our own little, private cocooned world. When we were in there, I felt that everything was going to be okay.

I opened my mouth to speak but Harry placed a fingertip over my lips to keep me quiet. He reached down to unbutton my shirt. I sat perfectly still and let him do what he wanted. He removed my shirt and then unzipped my pants, crawling down to the bottom of the bed so that he could tug them off my body. He followed by quickly removing his clothes and shoving all of them in a heap outside of the shut curtains on the bed.

He then maneuvered us so that he was propped up against the headboard and I was cuddled between his legs with his arms around me and his chin resting on the top of my head. I had to admit, I felt much more comfortable and safe than I had down in the kitchen.

"Now, what is the problem my love?" I bit my lip and fought the impulse to turn in his arms so that I could look at his face.

"Well, it's actually a good, no great, thing. I'm pregnant." The words were whispered into the air in front of me. The only sign that he'd heard me was the tightening of his whole body around me. His arms pulled me closer to his naked chest and his legs squeezed my hips.

"That is a great thing love. You're going to have my baby…I love you so much." I could feel him trembling behind me as he pressed a shaky kiss to the beck of my head. I took a deep breath and kept talking.

"I'm about 3 weeks pregnant." He froze and I had to fight the impulse to curl in on myself and beg for forgiveness. He kissed my head again and I was so confused that I did turn in his arms so that I could see into his emerald-colored eyes. He looked at me sadly as his hands slid down my sides to cradle my non-existent baby bump.

"I'm so sorry." The comment caught me so off guard that I cocked my head and looked at him at a loss for words. I could not comprehend at all why he would be apologizing to me. I slept with his best friend and got knocked up…what part of that would he feel the need to apologize for?

"I pushed you into that thing with Draco. We never talked about it…I just assumed that you would go along with it, even if you didn't want to. I'm absolutely horrible." He hung his head and I finally gathered my wits enough to speak.

"You…you are an idiot Harry Potter. You thought I would just go along with it even if I didn't want to? What kind of woman do you think you married? Was the intention of your statement to piss me off royally, because you have succeeded?" I was seething mad; I wanted to damage him. I was also letting myself get _way off track_. I bit down on the anger and put my finger on his lips to silence him before he could speak again.

"No, just don't say anything. My hormones are totally out of whack and we need to talk about the reason for that before we get into the rest of it. The bottom line is that we are happily married and we slept with our best friend, and now I am knocked up. Do we tell Draco? What do we tell Draco? I mean, we can't hide it from him, what if I end up with a blonde baby with my eyes?" I was starting to hyperventilate and I let Harry soothe me by rubbing circles on my back and guiding me back down to the bed.

"Listen to me Mione. I might ramble a bit here, but use that beautiful brain I know you have and let me come to a point somewhere here. I love you, more than anything. I thank Merlin every day that you stumbled into our compartment that first trip on the Hogwarts Express. But…I love Draco too." My head blurred and I couldn't listen anymore.

Remember how I said that occasionally my fantasies sweep me away? Well, that is exactly what happened to me in that moment. I saw Harry confessing his love to Draco and Draco returning the sentiment. I saw me shunted off to one side of the relationship to be an occasional incubator when they decided they wanted to have another child. Suddenly, I was shivering.

"Mione! Come back to me! Where did you go? I was trying to explain to you how I felt and you just…wandered off somewhere. You scared me. Are you alright love?" I nodded shakily and tried to force myself back to the moment and listen to what Harry was telling me.

"I love Draco. I love the thought that the three of us created a baby. I…don't want to know who the father is, I don't care. I want you and I want Draco. I want to be greedy for the first time in my life. I want to have it all. Does that make sense?" My head shot up sharply and looked at Harry in the eye.

He wasn't hiding from me; I could tell by his eyes that he wasn't telling a half-truth or trying to spare me at all. He was telling me the whole truth. We wanted both of us _and_ the baby that we'd created.

I was so overcome with joy that I threw myself into his arms. The rest of the night was a big blur. We talked about baby names; about decorating the nursery; about the fact that I was looking forward to the time that he would have to wait on me hand and foot. We smiled, laughed, kissed and made love all night. Unfortunately, that meant that we ignored the larger issue; Draco.

We owled Draco the next morning asking that he come to the house sometime soon so that we could talk to him. We told him it was important, but that nothing was wrong. He replied right away that he would come by right after he finished work that day. I spent the afternoon in the kitchen; cooking helped me keep busy when I was nervous.

I received a reply from Healer Flanagan stating that she would be happy to make time for me. It rambled on a bit about how she'd be honored to deliver my baby. She made it a point to tell me that she admired me; not Mrs. Harry Potter but Hermione Potter. Normally it would have made me roll my eyes and think about getting a different Healer, but with the mood that I was in it made me smile.

Draco finally showed up at six and dinner was on the table at 6:15. We ate silently; Harry and Draco shared some intimate looks over the table that I pretended not to notice. Finally, dinner was done and the dishes were washing themselves in the sink. We headed to the living room and Harry fixed a drink for the two of them. That is when Draco noticed something was different.

"Mione, you're not drinking with us?" He smiled warmly at me and I shook my head.

"Actually, I won't be drinking for a while. I'm pregnant Draco." He nearly dropped his drink on the floor in the rush to pull me in for a hug. He was laughing out loud and swinging me around in his joy. I laughed with him, but it was forced even to my ears. I just hoped that he was still this happy after we'd told him the rest of it.

"Okay, put me down…I'm feeling a bit queasy now." He placed me back on the sofa and ran to hug Harry too. Draco was the only one who knew just how hard we'd tried for a baby; how much it meant to me to have one.

"I'm so happy for the two of you. I can't think of two better parents. I better be the Godfather, you know. I can be Uncle Draco." I took a deep breath and thought to myself that might be the best opening that I was going to get.

"Yeah, it's great. I'm three weeks along…" I trailed off and just watched Draco's face. His smile slid from his face. He gulped and I could see that his knuckles went white on the chair. He tossed his whole drink down his throat and blinked furiously.

"Three weeks?" It was a hint of a whisper, but I caught it. I nodded and tried to flash a smile at him, to let him know that we were happy. I stood up when he did; his eyes flashed around the room for a moment. He looked at me, then Harry and when he looked back at me there were tears in his eyes.

"I…I'm so sorry. I have to go." He ran out of the room and out the door so fast that my head spun. I felt my knees tremble and Harry caught me after he'd come back from chasing after Draco.

"He's gone."


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own any of the recognizable characters or places contained in this story; just the insane plot. So...I kinda disappeared. Sorry about that. *cough* I've been working my ass off in RL and it's not giving me any breaks at all. Rest assured that I have been hard at work on these and simply unable to publish. In case any one was wondering. Or still reading. Anyone there? HELLO? *echo* *crickets chriping* Well...here's the next installment of Hermione's Memoirs...if anyone is interested.**

We sent owls; they were returned un-opened. We tried to Floo into Malfoy Manner; we were thrown back into our living room by the wards. We floo-called the manor; a house elf told us that "Master Malfoy is being out today." We tried to Floo-call the warehouse that Draco occasionally worked out of; we were told that he was "working from home, indefinitely." I was crushed, worried and out of my mind but as we approached the week-mark of trying to get in touch with Draco I had to step back and allow Harry to do the Draco-chasing.

The worst of it all was that I wasn't even sure why he ran away. Was he disgusted? Did he feel like he'd hurt our relationship? What if he didn't want to be a father? All of these things, and more, ran through my head and kept me up at night plagued by insomnia. Well, they would have kept me up at night had I not been pregnant with an unimaginably strong magical child.

I'm told that it is normal for Muggle-born witches to be extraordinarily tired when they are pregnant, but I was next to narcoleptic. I fell asleep anytime that I was still for more than five minutes. It was frustrating and yet, with everything that was going on surrounding the pregnancy at the time, it was a bit of a relief to know that I could always fall asleep.

I forced myself into work and into research. Work was fine; the ladies that I worked with were shameless gossips about anything and everything that occurred outside of our little corner of the world and it kept my head full. I told no-one about my pregnancy; I was determined to keep it a secret until we had spoken with Draco again. Research, however, was a bit trickier, in that it forced me to have Draco and Harry constantly in the fore-front of my mind.

I was researching Triad and Polyamory relationships. Their history in the Wizarding World was extremely interesting to me but I kept getting sidetracked by the memoirs that people in this kind of relationship had published. It was a little horrifying to me at first to read into their personal lives but (as you can surely see by now) it helped me make up my mind much more than the history books did.

One story that caught my fascination more than the others is one that I re-read over and over even now. It was the story of Emily St. Claire and her bonded spouses, Apollo and Castor. This was during the Muggles "Renaissance" period of history in the late 1400's. Emily Fusco grew up in Florence, Italy in a family of Muggle painters. She was tested and found to be a witch when her older brothers were getting ready to take over the family business. She was just 8 years old.

Apollo St. Claire and Castor Ambrosi were 12 years old at that time and fierce rivals that were studying under the same Wizarding tutor. They fought over everything and against each other in everything else. Emily was introduced to the two of them as an additional student under their master. As they grew up Emily grew more and more talented in art and magic but Apollo and Castor never noticed; they just knew that paying attention to her was less interesting than fighting with each other.

Emily was painting more and more, trying to be more like her family; she liked the magic that she saw in life and that she was learning about but the beauty of the world captured her heart. When she reached the age of 16, and the boys were 20, she decided to go back to her family and paint alongside her brothers and father.

Another 5 years passed with Emily settling in to the life of an artist and Apollo and Castor, while no longer students, still fighting over everything. As much as they pretended to dislike each other, it seems that they were destined to be together. Every time that one of them would try to branch out and have a life without their constant rival, the other would show up. They had nearly forgotten the young girl that they had studied magic with until the two young men were shopping in Florence and saw the most beautiful painting in a shop window.

Both were immediately enraptured by it and had to go in to learn more about it and the artist. They were shocked to find out that Emily had been the one to paint it. She had cast some sort of charm over it before the paint had dried something that she had been childishly dared to add by another young witch who had come to her for some advice.

It was _animus materia, _a spell that was, at that time, reported to draw your soul mate to you regardless of any situation. Emily had cast it as a joke, uncaring of what the outcome was. She said nothing to her former class-mates and refused to sell either one the painting though they both fought over it fiercely. They went to her father, the shop owner, and begged him to make her set a price and he refused, telling them that it was her creation to do with what she wanted. They went to her brothers to request that they convince her to set a price and sell the painting, but they were turned away again.

For weeks Apollo and Castor came to the shop every day to talk with Emily and plead that she sell one of them her painting. After about 3 weeks of this, Emily noticed something different about the way that Apollo and Castor treated each other. They no longer fought; they were no longer each trying to buy her painting, but trying to convince her to sell it to _them, as a unit._ They stood closer than they had before and they frequently brushed each other's hands and made eye contact.

She didn't know at the time that they had finally given up being solely competitive with each other and were now in a relationship but she could guess. Emily grew a little bit more despondent with this knowledge; she took it to mean that her charm had failed and neither one of them was her soul-mate. More weeks passed and they still came to the shop every single day to speak with her.

It took a long time before Emily noticed that neither Apollo nor Castor had brought up the painting for what seemed like ages, but they had still come to her shop everyday. They would sit on either side of her and discuss everything from politics to supplies for her paints, but no one mentioned her painting.

Time passed and not one of them noticed it until it was gone. Emily looked around her one day and realized that years had passed; family had come and gone, life had _changed_ around them but they never noticed. She was still very young, for a witch, in her early thirties and she couldn't really grasp the fact that nearly ten years had passed that she didn't notice because of the men by her sides.

They took her home with them that night and the three of them never looked back. The world just…faded into the background when they were together. The three of them lived exceptionally long lives, even by Wizarding standards, and never spent another day apart from the others. Emily was 215 when she sat down to write her memoirs after the loss of her soul-mates. She died before the ink was dry on the last page of the book.

Is it any wonder at all how I could have been affected by their story? It was one of the most romantic things that I had ever heard of. The three of them lived long, good lives filled with happiness and love. How could I possibly not want that as well? Despite what Harry or Draco may say on the matter I will always be an incurable romantic.

The brightest spot of that particular week was my first appointment with the new Healer. Harry had, unfortunately, been away from his shop for far too much time and couldn't come with me to meet her and have the first appointment. He beat himself up over the whole thing, but I finally managed to assure him that I wasn't hurt by it. I knew there would be a lot of meetings with her.

Healer Flanagan was a tiny little woman, barely reaching the five-foot tall mark, with tightly curled silver-gray hair on her head and a smile that lit up a room. She talked a mile a minute and I liked her from the first moment that I stepped into her office. She reminded me, somehow, of my grandmother.

She told me how she'd been present at the majority of the births in Saint Mungo's for well over the last forty years. She'd delivered most of my friends and some of the most influential names in the Wizarding world today, including Harry, Draco, Remus and Sirius.

As soon as my check-up was over she sat me down to explain to me some truths about pregnancy. She had, in her long years as a specialized healer, seen every thing that one could imagine. She had delivered Muggles, Wizards, and Squibs. However, the only certainty that she could provide for me was that every pregnancy is different.

Muggles, on average, have cravings; increased needs for sleep, certain foods and some women have an increased sex drive. Wizards feel all of these things but feel them more urgently, especially when carrying an especially strong magical baby.

She even had an amusing tale to tell me about Lily Evans-Potter's pregnancy. Since Lily had been born into a Muggle family and her Muggle sister was pregnant at the same time as her, she thought she knew what was going to happen for her. When she reached her second trimester, Healer Flanagan received an urgent message from James Potter asking her to come quickly to the house.

When she arrived she found James, hiding in the front garden, his shirt ripped and a red substance on his collar. Alarmed, she rushed over to see if he was bleeding only to find out that it was just raspberry jam. It seems that Lily had been felling some heavy cravings and had attacked James in his sleep, tearing his clothes so that she could cover him with raspberry jam and lick it all off before mounting him in his sleep.

I laughed uproariously at that.

She explained to me that the need to sleep would diminish shortly but, with that, the food cravings would increase. My body was surely supporting a strong Magical baby and I would need more food to sustain it and myself through the next 36 weeks. Also, she warned me that I would have more intense mood swings; although looking back I think I would come right out and describe them as violent.

She did make sure to assure me that everyone's experience is different, not that helped me at the time. However, there is time for me to detail all of this later, when it becomes more central to our story.

When I left her office, with an appointment for 3 weeks later so that we could do a magical sonogram and see my baby, I was uplifted and happier than I'd felt in a while. I headed towards the pharmacy where I worked so that I could fill the prescriptions for the pre-natal potions that she'd given me and figured that the game was up and I had to tell my co-workers what was going on.

By the time I got there, they already knew. Saint Mungo's is a lot like Hogwarts: If someone sneezes in one wing, everyone in the building says "Merlin Bless you." There are no keeping secrets. I was relatively grilled on everything relating to my pregnancy and meeting with Healer Flanagan. Apparently, I'd been living under a rock for not having known who she was.

I was positively glowing by the time I arrived home. The problem was that Harry was at home gearing himself up to do something rather risky. He was so frustrated at his lack of success in getting Draco to talk to him that he was preparing to go to Snape.

Severus Snape was Draco's Godfather and adoptive Uncle. He taught the three of us in school and, well, he and Harry didn't get along. I suppose, to be fair, it was not all Snape's fault. Harry, having known Snape since he was a child spending much of his time at the Malfoy House, knew how to push all of the man's buttons. The two had been needling each other since Harry was just out of diapers. So, for things to be that desperate, I was a little bit worried.

"Harry love, think about this before you go rushing off. Surely we could go about this in a different way first? Couldn't we try to have Sirius and Remus head over to the Manor and convince Draco out of hiding? Or, possibly, they could talk to him for us?" Harry shook his head and ran his hands through his messy hair, tugging at it hard. He turned to face me as I sat on the couch.

"No, no, no, I've thought all about it and I know that it won't work. Besides….Sirius already went over there, tricked the wards into letting him into the house because of his bloodline, and found Draco. Draco refused to say any word except calling for Severus to throw Paddy out of the house. This, I'm certain, was an interesting moment considering what I've recently learned."

"You think that Severus will actually listen to anything you have to say? Or say anything in return? Really Harry, how long have the two of you been trying to kill each other? Why would he help you? And what have you 'recently learned'?" Harry smiled then, a slightly scary smile that I'd only ever had to see a few times in the numerous years that I'd known him and that never failed to give me chills.

"I have some…information for him and _about_ him that will certainly make him listen to me." I gasped and rose from my perch on the couch, one hand on my hip and the other with a single finger pointing in my beloved husband's face.

"Do not dare-You had better not be saying that you mean to _blackmail_ him into helping you! Harry James Potter that is not the kind of thing that you need to be doing right now! You had better tell me what information you have that you are thinking of blackmailing Severus with and you better do it right now." Harry's evil smile had slipped off his face in the wake of my shaking, disapproving finger. He looked at his feet and shuffled them and I fought with every fiber of my being not to forgive him and let it go. Blackmailing is not something that the man I married would do.

Harry was, however, slightly out of his mind at that time. He was stressed from the news about the pregnancy; he was worried about Draco; he was trying to keep together his business and he was worried about the amount of sleep I'd been getting. Not that I knew any of this at the time.

As angry as I was that Harry was thinking about resorting to such a dirty ploy as blackmail, when he leaned forward and whispered in my ear the information that he had about Snape I couldn't help but let a giggle bubble out of my mouth. Dear Readers, I can not tell you what Harry told me at that moment, not yet anyway. Rule number one with all writers, no matter what genre they write, is that cliff-hangers are a necessary evil.

"Really?" I asked, trying to hold back another round of giggles and unable to do so. Harry nodded at me and I held a finger up to make him stop talking and wait for a moment.

"Are you planning to go to Hogwarts…or do you think that you could get him to come here?" Harry shook his head at me.

"I already tried everything that I could think of to get him to come here and talk to me, I have to go corner him at the school." I nodded and did some quick calculations in my head.

"Well, if we leave now we can have time to stop by and say hello to Professor McGonagall before his last class of the day lets out." Before I'd even finished speaking, Harry was straightening his back and preparing to refute me.

"First, you are not coming. Second, how do you know his schedule of the top of your head like that?" I smiled and stepped towards the fireplace to gather some floo-powder out of the urn that we kept on the mantle.

"I am coming with you. Who do you expect will keep this conversation civil if I'm not there? Secondly, darling Harry, it's Friday afternoon at 3 pm. Snape has _always_ had a double period with the seventh-year Gryffindors and Slytherins on Fridays from 3 to 5. Where have you been?" Before he could argue further, I tossed the powder into the fireplace and was swept away, landing fairly gracefully, if I do say so myself, in the Headmaster's office at Hogwarts.

"Mrs. Potter! How lovely to see you today. How are you my dear? Ah look, it's your charming husband. What an unexpected, but wonderful, surprise." Dumbledore, looking just as old, but not any older, than ever stood up when I landed in his office and came forward to kiss my hand.

Most people would be a little shocked to hear that I pulled Dumbledore in for a hug as though I would a Grandfather, but that is what he was to me. When I pulled away he was smiling at me with the familiar twinkle in his eyes and he went over to give Harry a hug as well.

"Could I offer either of you some tea or a lemon drop? What brings two of my favorite former students here on this lovely day?" He swept his hands over the chairs in front of his desk, making them a little bit more comfortable for us and silently offering us a seat. We joined him and accepted the offered tea.

"Actually Albus, we have some exciting news and we have a need to speak with Professor Snape." Harry smiled after taking his first sip of the sweetened tea. I smiled at Dumbledore and rolled my eyes. Only when it suits him, does Harry refer to Severus as Professor Snape and all three of us knew it.

"Ah…well, I believe that you will have a bit of a wait because Severus is still in class at the moment. Would you both be willing to stay for dinner in the Great Hall?" I nodded, trying not to fall asleep in my chair at the same time I was feeling thrilled at the thought of not having to cook and clean up after myself.

"And what, may I ask, is the exciting news?" Dumbledore was settled into his chair behind his desk, his hands steepled in front of his face and his eyes twinkling madly. _As if he doesn't know what we're about to tell him._

"Hermione is pregnant. We are finally going to have a baby." Harry looked so happy and giddy that I shook my head at him and couldn't help but laugh a bit.

"My dears that is wonderful news! I am so glad to have heard it from the two of you before the inevitable rumor mills wound their way towards my office. Congratulations!" We received another round of hugs before being ushered out of his office so that we could wander around the grounds and see our old professors before meeting back up in the Great Hall for evening meal.

"I shall have two extra seats set at the Professor's Table for you. Go, wander around and reminisce." I took Harry's hand in mine and entwined our fingers as we left the office. I felt lighter and happier than I had in a while, even including when I left the healer's office earlier that day. Dumbledore's sunny optimism always had that effect on me, even when I was a child.

We made our way down the spiral staircase and turned towards the Transfiguration hallway so that we could try and find Professor McGonagall. The small amount of students in the halls did openly stare at Harry as we passed, but he'd finally become immune to the attention that he gets when we go out in public. I think that he finally got it into his thick head that he will always be "the Boy-Who-Lived" and adopted the "if you can't beat them, join them" philosophy of life.

We found Professor McGonagall at the end of one of my favorite lectures "The Evils of Transfiguration." It was regularly given to students in their OWL year and reinforced the horrible things that could easily happen should a person try to overstep their bounds. She happily let us sit in on the end of her lecture then dismissed class early so that she could visit with us.

Minerva, as she insisted we call her now that we had graduated, was overjoyed that we were going to have a "wee little bairn" and insisted that she be kept up to date on our lives. We told her all about Harry's business, as if she didn't know about it already, and my work at Saint Mungo's and she listened happily. However, when we told her why, exactly, we'd come to the school, she pursed her lips in frustration.

"That man….he does so enjoy infuriating me that I sometimes find it difficult to discover when he's bothering me for enjoyment or he's having a difficult time in his own life. I fear that, lately, it has been the latter, but the man has no one that he can confide in and no one to tell his secrets and stories to. I dare-say that he needs to get shagged and stop being such a bastard." I snorted as Harry dribbled tea out of his open mouth, shocked at Minerva's blunt words.

"Actually, Minerva, part of what we need to discuss with him pertains to just that thing. We may, after speaking with him, need some help in our corner. That is, if you don't mind a little gossip and espionage work." Minerva, for all the students think of our austere former-professor, is a gossip of the highest order and a meddler. She took the bait just as I thought she would and we told her what we'd come to hold over Snape's head.

I never knew that someone could turn that color from laughing so hard.

Regardless, we soldiered on to our mission to find Snape and showed up at his dungeon just as the doors opened and let out the miserable looking seventh-years. Harry and I stood arm-in-arm as we waited for the classroom to empty. Taking synchronized deep breaths and clutching each other for strength; we entered the dungeon.

And that is where I shall leave you after this installment. Remember what I said about cliff-hangers being a necessary evil? Well, this is one that you truly get to experience first-hand.


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own any of the recognizable characters or places contained within…just the plot. And speaking of the plot, I think that it's coming along swimmingly. I know that it took forever for me to get here, but this chapter and the next are some of my favorites that I have written (for any of my stories).**

**Enjoy, and if you feel the need to tell me what you think, I would LOVE to hear it.**

**Also, much love to my beta SlytherinBeauty, who finds the time in her busy day to read through the swill that I write and make it readable for all of you and still can compliment me on my writing. Much Love to you!**

"You insufferable brats! You unmitigated bastards! You-you are no better than you were when you were children. I despise you both and I hope that the two of you are condemned to haunt a public men's loo for all of eternity." I cocked my head to the side as I gazed at Snape from my comfortable perch on the front work-desk in the classroom.

His usually sallow face was flushed, from anger or desire I could not tell. He was unusually twitchy and could not stop moving at all, whether he was pacing in the safe zone behind his desk or he was twisting his hands together. It rather cast him in a different light that I was used to seeing him and I really liked it. I could see the truth behind when Harry and I had come to tell him.

"Now Severus, really, I've just given you good news, happy news even, and this is what you have to say to us? I give you this wonderful information and ask for a small favor in return and you curse me and my _pregnant wife_ to haunting a public loo for all eternity. What kind of thanks is that?" I successfully stifled a giggle behind my hand at the malignant look on Severus' face when Harry spoke.

"Get out of my dungeons right now. Get. Out. Right. Now!" Spittle flew from his mouth as he screamed at us to leave his class-room. Harry grabbed my hand and, giggling, we ran from the room and didn't stop running for three flights of stairs. We finally slowed down one hallway away from Dumbledore's office and collapsed on each other in uproarious fits of laughter.

I slumped in Harry's arms and he supported me even as we fell against the wall and slid to the cold, stone floor. I came down from my hilarity before Harry did and turned in his arms so that I could look at his face as he continued to laugh. His face was glorious, younger and happier than he'd looked in far too long. My breath caught in my throat as I watched him in his joy.

At that moment, I had the first of many mood swings to come. I went from happy to horny in no time at all.

I had to have Harry in that moment; I felt that I would die if I did not. I grabbed his shirt front and smashed our lips together. He was slow to respond, but once he did I felt the need abating but the desire was just getting warmed up. I opened my eyes in the kiss so that I could look around quickly. We were in the hall just a few steps from the entrance to the Headmaster's office. I could work with that.

Without detaching our lips, I pulled Harry up off the floor and pushed him backwards towards a hidden door that led to an old, disused staff meeting room just a few feet beyond the Headmaster's door. I slammed him up against the wall as I cast my arm out blindly, searching for the latch that opened that hidden entrance. I nearly cried with relief when I found it. The desire for Harry to be inside of me was overwhelming.

I shoved him through the door and down onto an old couch that let off a puff of dust when he landed. He looked up at me through his crooked glasses and I felt my nipples harden even further than they were already. I had to get his clothes off.

"Too many clothes…" I growled as I tried attacking his shirt before I gave up on that and moved to his belt. My fingers felt clumsy in my haste to remove Harry's pants so that I could climb on top of him but soon I had the fly opened just enough that I could pull his pants to his knees and hike my skirt up.

"Mione what are you doing?" I ignored his inane question as I threw one leg over his hips and grasped his member in my hand before impaling myself on him with a grateful sigh. I swear, I felt an actual physical need vanish once he was inside of me.

I rocked my hips back and forth a few times before pushing up with my legs and impaling myself over and over. Once I had a good rhythm, I looked down into Harry's lust-red face and answered him, "If you can not tell what I'm doing than I apologize because it's been too looooongggghhhh…" I trailed off as his mind caught up with his body and slipped his fingers down to caress my little nub.

It was quick and dirty and over much sooner than I'd expected, but Harry kept pressure on my bundle of nerves and soon I was clenching around him and trying not to scream aloud at the orgasmic pleasure. Before I could come down from my high, Harry had grabbed my hips hard and thrust into me twice more before he too, succumbed to pleasure.

As we lay panting and basking in the afterglow of our satisfying quickie, I heard footsteps in the hallway. I held my breath and silently tried to remove myself from Harry's embrace so that we could get up. The steps stopped right out in front of the door to our little hide-away and I cursed under my breath and quickened my movements trying to make myself look like I hadn't just fucked my husband on the floor.

The door pushed open and Snape stepped into the room with a look of pure disdain on his face. His eyes betrayed no sign that he knew what we'd been up to not 30 seconds before, but his nostrils flared slightly and I knew the game was up.

"I have given some thought to your…proposal. I will agree but only with some provisions which we can discuss after dinner in my office. Do not speak to me while we are dining in the Great Hall, I wish to have my meal and depart in peace while I consider my demands. You may take your time but do not arrive at my office any later that 8o'clock."

He spun on his heel, his robes doing that awesome swirly thing that he's so good at and took one and a half steps towards the doorway. There he paused and addressed us again without turning around.

"Before you appear in the Great Hall, _Oh Chosen One_…you may want to remove the stain from your wife's skirt and zip up your trousers." He was gone before I could take a breath but the sarcasm he'd just delivered was lingering.

We stood in silence for a few moments after Snape had gone, but finally Harry caught my eye and that was all I needed to set me off giggling. I fell to the floor, gasping and holding my stomach while tears welled up in my eyes from the laughter. I could see Harry smiling at me indulgently as he cleaned us up.

Dinner in the Great Hall was interesting. For one thing, Harry and I had never sat at the Professor's table before and the view was interesting from up there. We were seated between Albus and Minerva, on the opposite side of the table from Snape. Dinner was delicious as usual and I ate more than I was used to due to the activity of the day.

Snape, for all of his blustering about wanting to eat his supper in peace, sent alternating glares and inquisitive looks our way. I caught his eye once and could have sworn that the man actually blushed as he looked away from me. Minerva leaned in close, as she'd been keeping a close eye on him all evening.

"I do believe that he's giving more away this evening than he has in years. You said that he's agreed to talk with you again after the feast is done?" I nodded, my mouth far too full to think about responding verbally.

As I sat there that evening, I couldn't help but look out at the sea of student's faces and wonder about the child that was growing inside of me at that moment. Though I had been sorted into Gryffindor, I was truly much more of a Ravenclaw; Harry was the epitome of Gryffindor just as Draco was the epitome of a Slytherin. Where would a child of ours end up?

Harry chatted nearly constantly with Albus, the two of them keeping a ceaseless, furtive conversation going for the whole meal. Harry usually never kept anything from me, but my curiosity was piqued when I tried to listen in and was rebuffed. I found it nearly impossible to keep the hurt off my face and felt a reassuring hand on my thigh in response.

I filed away the fact that just his hand on my thigh was enough to get my body thrumming for him once again. The last few moments of the meal were spent with me making a list of the places that I would like to jump Harry in the castle and on the grounds.

I saw Snape get up from the table and head into the hallways, not without a meaningful glance in our direction as if to tell us to make sure to be on time to our meeting in his office.

I leaned over Harry's shoulder so that I could tell him that it was about time for us to get up and head out to Snape's office, but his face was turned towards mine unexpectedly and the entire population of the Great Hall got a demonstration of Harry's kissing prowess. I was woozy when he let me out of the kiss and I couldn't properly gather my wits until we were half-way to Snape's office.

"What has gotten into you today, Love?" Harry smiled as he took my hand while we walked. That small gesture was something that always brought a smile to my face.

"I don't really know. Honestly, every time I look at you for the last few hours, my heart skips a beat and I get butterflies in my stomach, just like when we were back in school and just starting to think about dating. I just feel like I could burst, I love you so much." Harry swung me around and pulled me into his arms, placing a heavenly-sweet kiss on my lips before pulling away.

"How utterly disgusting. Would you please refrain from groping each other whilst you are in my presence? I have seen quite enough today, thank you very much. Don't just stand there gaping at the air, come inside my office quickly before someone sees you. There are no excuses of 'remedial potions' any more Mister Potter." I bit my lip, not to avoid talking back like I normally feel the need to, but to refrain from giggling.

Just as with the snogging, I thought that Snape may not appreciate laughter in his presence. We made our way into Snape's office and settled into the chairs in front of his desk, while he glared at us.

"Before I even _think_ about allowing you access to Draco, you must tell me everything then prove to me that the…news that you've given me this evening is real." My eyes went wide; Draco hadn't told him _anything!_

"You want the truth? All right, we can give you some truth. Hermione and I are both in love with Draco. A month ago we invited him into our home so that we could watch over him after the loss of Narcissa. One thing led to another and now Hermione is pregnant. We don't know who the father is and we don't want to find out. We do, however, want Draco to come be with us; to live with us as a triad and raise this child in a family. As far as you needing _proof_ of the other bit of information….the best that I can do is say that I can arrange a meeting, at our home, tomorrow evening around 8 o'clock. You can verify everything for yourself….if you are man enough to show up."

I forced myself to look at Snape with the most innocent look that I was capable of on my face. I wanted to laugh. Snape, it appeared, didn't take shock well. His face was red, his eyes wide and his nostrils flaring. He even appeared to want to ask a question, but instead, opened and closed his mouth a few times before taking a few deep breaths and closing his eyes.

We sat in silence for what seemed to be a very long time. I fought the urge to bite my fingernails and jiggle my foot in impatience. Finally his dark eyes opened wide and he threw his head back to blow out an explosive breath at the ceiling. I glanced at Harry, who grinned. We got him!

"Very well, I will be at your house tomorrow evening at seven forty-five sharp. If all goes well than I will take one person to Draco's home on Sunday and make sure that he speaks with them. My only other stipulation is that this person who meets with Draco will not be either one of you."

The deal with Severus set and done, we headed home. It had been a long day and I was asleep before my head hit the pillow.

When I finally dragged myself out of bed the next day it was already 10am and Harry had been a very busy boy. He'd made me breakfast, scrambled eggs and more bacon that one person should eat in a sitting, and he'd contacted the other people needed for the meeting that evening to make sure that they would be there and on time.

We spent the day nervously tidying up the house and keeping our thoughts to ourselves. We both knew that a considerable amount, not all, of our future happiness depended on what was going to happen that evening. We had to keep it together.

The two of us ate a small, simple dinner around 7 and were washing the dishes when we head the floo activate in the living room. I took a deep breath and wiped my hands on the dish rag, starting to turn and head out of the kitchen. Harry caught my arm before I could take more than a step, spinning me back around and crushing me against his body.

He buried his face in my hair and ran his hand soothingly up and down the length of my back. I head him saying something that I couldn't understand at first, but soon became clear.

"Don't be scared; don't be nervous." The six words were being repeated over and over again, not spoken as much as breathed into my hair. I was never sure if he was telling me or telling himself, but at that moment it didn't matter. I wrapped my arms around him and squeezed him as best as I could to reassure him that I was there and I would always be there. I pulled out of the embrace and clasped his hand, turning and pulling him along with me out the kitchen door and down the hallway towards the living room.

What we saw when we got there made my mind go totally blank. Superficially, there was nothing much happening; just three men sitting on the couch talking. But when one looked closer they could see that the man in the middle of the couch wasn't talking, but listening. They could see a flush on his normally sallow cheeks and even a small bead of sweat tracking its way down his long, pale neck.

The man on his right had a serious look on his face; like a man trying to calm a cornered animal. If one knew this man they could tell that he normally was a very still man, but at that moment he was moving subtly towards the man in the middle of the couch, very nearly coming to the point where he would be climbing into the other man's lap.

The third man on the couch had a sexy, rakish smile on his face as he talked with his hands. He was also very close to the man in the center of the couch; so close in fact that his breath was making the other man's hair move every time he opened his mouth to speak. The scene was not overtly sexual, but if the viewers (ie: myself and Harry) knew all of the men on that couch well, they would know just how intimate the setting was.

On tiptoes, I backed out of the living room, tugging at the back of Harry's shirt so that he would come with me. We actually backed all the way down the hall until our backs hit the closed kitchen door before we stopped. Though I could no longer see into the living room, I kept my eyes focused on where the tableau was taking place. Harry spoke first.

"I knew it, you know, but I guess seeing it is a totally different thing from knowing it. I never imagined it would be so…" He trailed off, shrugging and looking for the word or words that would best describe what we had just glimpsed. I had my own submission for a word that would fit.

"Hott. That was Hott with a capital "H" and two "t's". And when did you turn into some teenaged stoner? You sound like the turtle from that Disney movie. Use your words; I know that you speak better English than that." I got an amused huff out of him for that, we both loved that movie and watched it frequently.

"You think it was hot? Just you wait until we have Draco back, I'll show you hot." I turned towards him, leaning my shoulder and my head against the door as I smiled at Harry.

"I wasn't issuing a challenge." Harry didn't turn, but his eyes shifted so that he was looking at me out of the corner of his eye.

"No matter, I took it as one. And you of all people should know that I _always_ rise to a challenge." Silently, his eyes shifted back down to the end of the hallway, but I couldn't take my eyes off him. His head nodded towards the door to the living room.

"Ceaseless teasing?" I turned back to the end of the hallway and tilted my head back to look at the ceiling. I nodded once before verbally responding.

"Supportive, ceaseless teasing, though. Shall we make some noise? We wouldn't want to catch them in an even more compromising position." Harry pushed himself off the wall and took my arm to hook it through his.

"Oh certainly, lets make some noise."

Our living room looked totally different than it did just a few moments before. This time when we walked in, Severus was sitting on the far end of the couch, not surrounded. Remus was sitting in the armchair before the fire and Sirius was sitting at the near end of the couch. All three looked totally composed as though nothing untoward had been happening just a few moments before.

Harry and I took a seat on the empty couch and waited in silence. I wasn't sure what we were waiting for, but Harry looked to be having a lengthy silent conversation with Sirius directly across from him. After about ten minutes of awkwardness, the silence was broken by Severus.

"I accept the deal. Who will be coming to see Draco tomorrow?" Harry grinned and leaned back, putting his arm across my shoulders.

"Well Sev, may I call you Sev? I think I'll call you Sev after all; you're going to be like a father to me with all of this….I need to alter the deal a bit. Since Mione and I are "forbidden" to go and plead our case tomorrow, I think that _both_ Sirius and Remus should go with you. That way…should you feel the need to interfere into our business, one of them can distract you. Yes, I think I like that quite a bit. And before you decide to open your mouth and voice the objections that I can already hear, I think you should know that Hermione and I saw what was happening on that couch just a few moments ago. You wouldn't want that sort of thing to get around Hogwarts would you? Just think of your reputation."

I'll be totally honest; Harry was over the top and out of line. I thought it then and I still think it now. However, I expected objections from Remus and Sirius and never got them. Something that I learned about a little bit later and will never, ever forget is that when someone messes with Harry, his fathers get very angry. Harry is their "little pup" and no one should mess with him.

Quite adorable when you think about it. They're like his mama bears.

A blind man could clearly see that Severus didn't like this new addition to the plan, but he stayed silent with his objections and merely acquiesced to our demands. I offered tea and coffee to our guests and was rebuffed. After another uncomfortable ten minutes, a short, clipped conversation took place about meeting times and places for the next day and before I knew it, Harry and I were alone again.

There was nothing left to do, but wait until tomorrow night when Remus and Sirius were to come back and tell us what happened.

**I would love some reviews! And I have another chapter all ready to go…probably tomorrow evening if all goes well in life.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**The nPC**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own any of the recognizable characters or places contained within. And now for something completely different: this chapter is a departure. I think it'll be the only one….but who knows?**

**Love to SlytherinBeauty for such a quick and thorough beta job. You rock! **

**And now, enjoy!**

I am fully aware that these are supposed to be Mione's memoirs…but I feel as though now would be the time to let you in on my perspective. Especially considering the point in our story that she is just coming to now. My heart was always in the right place, but there have been many times that I couldn't convince my head to join in.

My name is Draco Lucius Black Malfoy; I think you all know just who I am. I grew up in a loving house with two parents who would do anything for me, a Godfather who would kill for me (and to this day I am not certain that he has not) and two uncles who doted on me. I was an only child and the brightest spot in my life was when my very first and best friend Harry would come to live with us for 3 months out of the year.

I thought he was like my brother, I would and could tell him anything and he would never judge me or make fun of me, he was just supportive and wonderful. I have loved him since the first moment that we played together.

We got older and things began to change. We headed off to Hogwarts and were separated into different houses; this was exceptionally hard on me considering the fact that I had to pretend that I wouldn't rather be in Gryffindor with my Harry. He became friends with Hermione who could be with him nearly all the time and I felt like I was being replaced.

When we were about 14, I realized that I no longer thought of Harry as my brother; I wanted him. I was _in_ love with him as opposed to just loving him in a platonic manner. I couldn't help myself. He loved me; I knew that, he was my best mate, someone that I could share anything with. Funny, smarter than he acted most of the time, brave and well…even at 14 I could tell that he was _fit as hell._

I was never bothered by the _homosexual_ aspect of it. In my youthful arrogance I assumed that I could marry some well-bred witch to have my heir and have Harry too. It didn't take all that long for me to realize that things were not going to work out as I planned. Harry and Hermione were getting closer in a way that I couldn't see myself competing with. And as I grew older, I realized that there was no way that I could be unfaithful and live with myself. I wanted monogamy and fidelity.

After the war and school was over and done with, I allowed my mother to set me up with an arranged marriage. I'm proud to say that, though I would have liked to and had many opportunities, I never once cheated on that cow. The marriage dissolved and my life started falling apart.

My father died and it seemed like just the next day my mother died. I was adrift in a nightmare. I forced myself to go through the motions, continue living my life the best that I could….Hermione and Harry saved me.

The offer to come and stay with them meant more to me than I could ever hope to convey on parchment. As for what happened while I was there well, I feel much the same about that as well.

I would be lying if I said that I felt the same about Mione that I did for Harry at that point in my life. I loved her yes, desired her even, but at that time my feelings for her felt so very shallow compared to my feelings for Harry. I loved him with every fiber of my being, with every breath. I had wanted him for what felt like so long….

I was scared that I could cause a rift in their marriage by agreeing to sleep with them. I didn't want Hermione to think that I was only doing it so that I could have Harry just once and I was perpetually afraid that Harry would decide that he resented me being with Hermione. They were my best friends, even if I was unhappy, I didn't want to cause them any harm.

It was so much better that I be unhappy so that the people that I loved could be happy.

It was an amazing week, and I felt things that I had never felt before. The two of them had me wrapped around their fingers, despite what they may think about the situation. And then, I was able to go home with a fairly clear conscience. What I never counted on, however, was the fact that I had gotten a taste of the "forbidden fruit" as Muggles like to call it.

I had been, even if it was a short while, in a happy home. I had seen the intimate inner workings of a healthy relationship and I wanted it so badly. I abstained. I avoided them for a few weeks and then got a summons to their house. I went with the tiniest glimmer of hope that they would want to be together again.

I was so wrong.

Hermione was pregnant. The baby could be mine. What else could I do? I did a runner. I avoided them. I sent their mail back undelivered, avoided their floo-calls, had the house-elves lie to them that I wasn't at home when I was just around the corner listening to their voices over the crackle of the fire. I even got so desperate that I called my Godfather in to shield me.

I didn't have any idea what I was supposed to do.

I wanted what they were offering, Merlin forgive me, I wanted it badly, but something was holding me back. The baby.

Hermione and Harry had been struggling so much to get pregnant and now she was and they didn't know if it was my baby or Harry's baby! I wanted an Heir to the Malfoy name nearly as much as I wanted them, but it just wasn't right. It is not possible to claim a bastard that one has gotten off their best mate's wife. My mind was whirling non-stop.

Not to mention all of the public ramifications. I admire Hermione and Harry deeply for living their lives the way that they wanted to live them; not trying to live up to the public's expectations of them, but that would be nearly impossible for me.

I was the head of Malfoy industries and a decorated war hero; someone that the papers used again and again as an example of "you don't need to be who everyone expects you to be." Nearly everyone thought that I would support old snake-face in the war, expected it of me even. My father told me what it was like during the first war; when Harry's parents were killed. He told me about how difficult and dangerous it was for him to keep spying the way that he did and about how he feared for my life and the life of my mother constantly.

He didn't want that for me but he told me the truth when I was thought to be far too young to understand everything that he was telling me. I stayed true to myself throughout the whole war ordeal, and I wouldn't change a thing. Spying for the light had been dangerous; I have more than a few physical and mental scars that were inflicted during that time that I wish could go away, but they won't.

I spent nights in my study, an untouched snifter of brandy in my hand as I stared into the fireplace and turned all of this over and over in my mind. I could simply cut myself off from the only people in the world that loved me for who I was, not what I had done. I could continue ignoring them until they got tired of trying to contact me.

Which would probably coincide with the time that the baby was born. The baby.

The baby scared me for many reasons. First, I wasn't sure that any of us were ready to be parents. Despite the fact that Mione and Harry had been trying to get pregnant for so long, the only one of us that knew anything about babies was Hermione. I, for one, had no idea what to do with one. Second, I've already stated just how long that I had wanted Harry and I already frightened myself with feelings of anger towards the baby because it took "Harry time" away from me.

It was not the most adult feeling I'd had in a while, but it was certainly there.

Finally, the other fear that I had about the baby was hard to explain, but let me try. Say that I succeeded in staying away from the only people that I'd ever loved, and they gave up on me because they had to be parents. I physically look quite different from both of them.

Two short brunettes could not _reasonably_ produce a tall, lanky blonde child. People would wonder. Then, they would look at the "famous friendship" between the three of us and see that I'd split from them around the time that the baby was conceived. There would be a "baby-daddy" drama that would be worse than anything else I could conceive of. I could tell you exactly who would lead the charge against all of us: Ronald Weasley.

The enmity that the Weasley family held for mine is legendary; no one even remembers how it started. However, it fired itself back to full flame when my parents were granted joint custody over Harry.

Ronald, the youngest of six boys with the only daughter of the family coming after him, had been a thorn to us since we were little and forced to play with other Wizard-children. Oh, his family and mine didn't _associate_, make no mistake about it, but there were times before Hogwarts that all parents got their children together. When we made it to school it only became worse.

All of the Weasley family had been sorted into Gryffindor. Ronald was no exception. His open hatred of me and of Harry made itself known in many different, little ways. He was always the first person to accuse Harry of making trouble; of being _bad._ He sided with Harry in the war of course, but that he put down to the fact that "Harry was marginally less of an evil threat than Voldemort. The best of us need to stay near him so that we can keep our eyes on him."

Yes, in fact that is a direct quote from him. When we left school and the war behind us, Weasley had decided to follow in Rita Skeeter's footprints. He apprenticed himself to her and was _almost_ as famous of a gossip-writer as she was by the time we were 25. If he hadn't been such a complete tosser from a long line of tossers, I might have been happy for him.

Before a hint of the scandal that I was trying to avoid became public, Weasley and his empty-headed readers were already on my case. Since I'd been avoiding Harry and Mione, he'd followed me nearly everywhere, trying to get a quote that he could turn around and use against all three of us. He'd taken my silence and done something with it anyway.

_Draco Malfoy: Reformed?_

_By Ronald Weasley_

_Everyone knows that The Malfoy family tries to make themselves into something better than they truly are, but Draco, the only heir to the fortune, has taken it above and beyond._

_Since his childhood he's been one of the many hangers-on to the highly unstable "Boy Who Lived" Harry Potter. It was rare for one to be seen without the other. But when Potter married his long-time lover Hermione Granger, the Potter-Malfoy relationship started to dwindle. Now, it seems that it is down to nothing._

_Since nearly two months ago, Malfoy has been avoiding his long-time friend and his wife. Refusing to comment on the situation, we can only guess as to what has happened. Was there a falling-out over something innocuous or was it something more insidious?_

_I ask the public to be on guard for these folks. Together, we could all watch them as one, with a break in the mix, who knows that we will have to be on the look out for. An unstable Malfoy? Or a violent Potter? You be the judge._

How he managed to get that tripe on the front page of the Daily Prophet, I will never know. Having been in school with him, I do know that he must work with a thesaurus next to his hand at all times to know words like _insidious _and_ innocuous._ None of this solved any of my problems, however. It seemed like it only made them worse.

On the morning of the Sunday in question, the day that everything changed forever, I was being served breakfast in the dining hall when my Godfather arrived looking somewhat odd. For one, he wasn't wearing normal Wizarding robes. He was dressed as a Muggle, of all things, in jeans and a button-up shirt. For another thing, I was a little disturbed to find that he looked rather good.

"Good Morning Severus. What brings you here so early on a Sunday?" I tried to keep the surprise out of my voice and off my face, but I needn't have bothered; he was positively distracted. He sat on my immediate left at the table and didn't even manage to take one sip of his tea before he set it down and stared at me.

"Bloody bothersome boy. I find myself in a position that I have never once been in before and it is your entire fault! I am backed into a corner with this and, being the only person that has any influence over you, well, the only one that you are speaking to at the moment anyway, I am here to force you to do something to save my neck."

I arched an elegant eyebrow at Severus, setting down my paper and regarding him more fully, thus allowing him to continue. I was intrigued about what he was going to tell me; I'd _never_ seen him this….out of sorts before.

"I don't want to hear anything from you. You never told me the truth about this break with the Potters; at least they had the decency to tell me what has been going on. In a few moments, Remus and Sirius are going to come here and they are going to talk to you. I am not going to interfere. You _will_ listen to what they have to say and you _will_ communicate back with them. I have enough things going on in my own life; there is no reason for me to take my valuable time and use it to be your nanny." For some unfathomable reason, the man blushed when he said the word _nanny_ and I suddenly realized that the game was up.

My first instinct was to bolt again, but at that instant I head the floo activate and the wards didn't repel the intruders, so I knew it must be my uncles. I braced myself for what was sure to be a very long, hard day.

Remus and Sirius found their way into the dining hall and approached the table with caution, as if they were afraid that I would try to hex them before they could speak their piece. I stayed still and silent, watching their approach. The only time that I moved was to widen my eyes at the looks that were being sent from them to Severus. Seriously, it would have taken a blind man to not notice the feelings that Severus had for them, but I never thought it would be openly reciprocated.

Remus separated from Sirius and headed over to speak with Sev and Siri came over to talk with me. He sat down on my right and just waited. I assumed that he was waiting for me to speak, but I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction. Not to mention the fact that I was suddenly so nervous and guilty over the whole affair that I was certain that I'd throw up if I opened my mouth to speak.

"Hey kid…so how about we take our tea into the other room and talk?" I gulped down my fear, lest it show on my face and rose to follow him into the private sitting room off the dining hall. Sirius sat on the couch and contentedly sipped his tea while I stood stupidly in the middle of the room, too overwhelmed to move. He set his cup down and stood up, narrowing his eyes at me.

I was overcome with an irrational fear that he was going to yell at me. I shakily put my cup and saucer down on the nearest side table and looked at him with my hands empty. He raised his arms for a hug and I did something that I hadn't done since I was a child; I ran into his arms and sobbed.

"Pup, you know that you'll always be like a son to me. Your mother and I were very close and I've watched you grow up, just as I've watched Harry grow up. I've been there for you even when you didn't know I was there for you. Malfoy and Black bullshit attitudes aside, I love you. Talk to me. I know all about what's going on from Harry and Mione, and they're beside themselves. Tell me about everything from your point of view and I will do everything that I can to fix it."

So I did. I must have talked for about 2 hours, telling Siri all about what happened, where my head was when it happened and what I was tormenting myself with every night since I'd heard about the baby. He was the perfect audience for my version of events. Instead of being removed from it, he was in the middle of it all. When I finished telling him everything, he looked at me and sighed.

"Look Pup, I can't tell you what to do. I can't tell you what has been said to me or what I've heard, all I can do is tell you is that you need to do what you think is right. And…" he paused, looking longingly over toward the half-closed door leading to the dining room. "Don't wait for 30 years to do what you really want. All that does is waste everyone's time. You will regret that."

"I was going to ask…what is going on with that?" A smile like I've never seen before broke over Siri's face and my breath actually caught in my throat.

"Right out of school, no, it goes back further than that. When we were all in school together, Sev and I shared something…difficult to define. It was over quick and it never went all that far anyway because Remus told me that he and I were mates and I…. I lost sight of anything else. When we got out of school, he told me that he had another mate and it was Severus. The problem, at that time, was the war and the mistrust that was everywhere. We had to fix _us_ before we could even think about inviting someone else into our lives. Things got better, but at the expense of Harry, James and Lily. Then we had custody and that took up our lives…We simply came to a point that we realized that we were missing something and it was him. We're taking it slow, trying not to scare him off. Don't decide that you want them 30 years from now. Take the risk, it is so worth it."

Siri smiled goofily at me and I knew what I had to do. I stood up and gave him a hug, asking him to keep Remus and Severus occupied while I slipped away. I activated the floo and said the address before I could back down.

When I stepped into Harry and Mione's living room, I almost went right back to my house. Harry was sitting on the end of the couch reading the newspaper and stroking Mione's hair while she rested her head in his lap. She looked to be asleep, lying across the couch, one hand on her stomach and her eyes closed peacefully.

The paper dipped down away from Harry's face and he caught my eyes from across the room. He caught me, I couldn't back down. Without jostling Hermione's sleeping form, he motioned for me to sit across from them. I softly crossed the room, hyperaware of every noise I made and every move I made.

I sat on the couch and just drank in the sight of the couple across from me. It felt like forever since I'd seen them and just being in the same room as them was a balm for my soul. I met Harry's eyes and realized that he was doing the same thing that I was doing. I smiled at him finally and his answering smile lit up the room for me.

"Hello Draco. We've been waiting for you to come home to us." Hermione didn't open her eyes until she was done speaking, I had no idea how she knew it was me, but she did. We had a long way to go, but at that moment as we stared across the living room and smiled at each other, I thought things were looking up.

**Review for me?**

**The nPC**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own any of the recognizable characters contained herein, despite my nightly prayers and letter writing campaign to the Goddess J.K.**

**I hope that there are still a few of you reading this. I'm really pleased with this chapter and my awesome beta **_**SlytherinBeauty**_** did a kick ass job with it. I'd love to hear from anyone if they're still reading. **

**Regardless, I have a solid outline to the end of the story, and a lot more of it is already written than I thought. Thanks so much and I hope that you enjoy!**

Perhaps I was being stupid, but we hadn't seen Draco in what felt like so long that I thought he was going to look different. In a way he did. Because he came to us willingly, he seemed to look more beautiful. He sat on the couch across the way and I couldn't stop looking at him. Hindsight being perfect, I know now that he looked stressed out with bags under his eyes, hair not as perfect in its usual way, clothes….well his clothes never looked rumpled, but there was something off about them.

"I haven't…I'm still not sure what everyone wants here. I don't know that this can work, but I know that I want it to, whatever it is. Let's go slowly here. Christmas is in a week, let's spend the week and the holiday together and take it from there." Draco wasn't looking at me when he said this, rightly assuming I suppose that my crazy hormones would make me cry at the fact that he wasn't there to stay. I think I did cry a little, but then I got up and crossed over to him.

We looked at each other in silence for a second. His hand came up and he softly laid it on my not-quite-there-yet baby bump. Why would I need words when I could have acceptance like that? I took his hand and threaded his fingers through mine so that I could take him down to the kitchen; it was nearly time for dinner. With Draco's hand in my left and Harry's hand in my right, the three of us made our awkward, silent march down to the kitchen.

Being somewhat refreshed from my impromptu nap, I went about getting things ready for a simple dinner, while Harry and Draco sat at the table behind me and didn't talk. Though my back was to them for the most part, I managed to glance at them a few times and every time that I saw them I had to stifle a laugh.

Harry was looking at Draco while Draco looked at me; Harry looked at me while Draco gazed at him; both of them were looking at me, but their pinky fingers were touching where their hands rested on the table; finally, the last time that I looked they were gazing at each other, as though they had never seen the other before. I must admit, it was adorable for the two of them to act like that. I smiled to myself as I washed vegetables and marinated chicken at the sink.

"I still don't know what you two want to do about this. I mean, I think I'm confused as to what we're doing here." Draco's voice breaking the silence caught me off guard and my knife slipped and cut my finger. I gasped and, trying not to focus on the blood welling up, grabbed a towel off the rack and held my hand up above my heart to slow the bleeding. Before I could say "ow" I heard the sound of two chairs being shoved across the floor and four hands turning me around.

Now, something that I am sure no one knows about Harry is that he is and always has been incredibly squeamish. How we made it through so many battles and skirmishes when we were younger I will never know, but on more than one occasion, he _has_ fainted at the sight of blood. So, Harry kept his eyes on my face to distract me as Draco gently unwrapped my hand from the towel and cleaned it, checking to see how bad the cut was.

"Nothing too bad here, just let me grab my wand and get this all knitted up for you darling. _Tricoter_. There, all better, nothing to worry about." He lifted my finger to his face and kissed it to make it all better and Harry released my face from his death-grip.

"I'm not sure that I know that one, what was that, Draco?" He smiled at me and led me over to the table while Harry, nearly seamlessly took over my dinner-making operation.

"French, for _to knit_. The French are doing some amazing things with healing spells right now and lately I've been working with them a lot to develop potions to go along with the new things that they're doing. I've seen that one in action before; it won't even leave a scar like that variation on _episkey_ for flesh. Great spell, but only if you don't mind having some scars, with this, no worries. You know how vain French Witches and Wizards are." I smiled and nodded my head as I looked at my finger.

I'd caught my index finger between the first and second knuckles and I knew, because I had a bit of an ache that I'd hit the bone with the knife. But it looked perfect now. Draco saw me looking and brought my hand to his mouth to kiss again.

"We can't have you look anything less than perfect, can we?" He whispered above my hand before he pressed it to his lips, and a chill went up my spine. I'm certain that he has never realized what a way he has with people. He could make any man or woman melt without even trying and he wanted to be with us. Well, he was there and we assumed that it meant that he wanted to be with us.

"As to the question that you asked that caused all the commotion, we are planning on talking to you when dinner is over. Until then, let's gossip. What do you think about Sev, Remy and Siri?" I could see the suspicion on his face at the fact that I was putting off the answers to his question replaced by humor.

"I think it's wonderful, and totally ridiculous. Siri and I talked all morning, well, mostly I talked and he listened. Regardless, he told me an abbreviated account of what's going on; do the two of you know more about it?" Harry snorted inelegantly over by the stove, not bothering to turn around because he knew that I could explain everything more eloquently than he could anyway.

"Remus and Sirius want Severus, basically. Have done since they were at school together. They finally decided that they weren't getting any younger and they were going to go for it." I paused for a moment, thinking that now was as good of a time as any to lay a little groundwork.

"Not even 100 years ago, Triads were common practice. There are even a few little known laws on the books about establishing and how to protect such a relationship. Many years ago, they simply fell out of popularity, but there's nothing illegal about them. It's not considered bigamy or anything of the sort. I've gathered that the whole practice was started because of Veelas; Belina, a French Veela in the 1200's realized that she had two mates, a male and a female, and knew that she could not live without the both of them. In the village that she lived in, near modern-day Monte Carlo, she was shunned for such an idea and the male mate that she had been longing for, Didier, was given to her in marriage, but the woman, Shayla, was kept from them at all costs." I paused to take a sip of water from the glass that had been placed in front of me and to glance up at Draco through my eyelashes to see if he was interested in the story at all. He was.

"After a time, Belina found that she could not get with child, despite the fact that she was with her mate. She realized that it was due to the fact that she was only with one of her mates. All three of them, Belina, Didier and Shayla, began to decline in health in full view of the village. They were dying, slowly and painfully. Finally, Shayla found that she had had enough. She defied her parents and went to Belina, confessing her love and desire to be with her. Immediately the three of them were hand-fasted in a special ceremony designed just for them. Shayla and Belina got pregnant right away and the three of them lived long happy lives once the village saw how happy they were together. If I'm not mistaken, there is a statue of them in Monte Carlo." Draco nodded his eyes on my face.

"I've actually seen it, but I never asked about it. It's a great story, but I'm not sure where you were going with it." I blushed and dipped my head; that had been happening more often lately. I would get going off on a tangent and forget my original point. How embarrassing.

"Sorry, they were the first. France's Minister for Magic created the triple hand-fasting ceremony and set certain laws in place to protect the three of them; ones in addition to the laws governing Veelas and their mates. After that, some Werewolves came forward, and then some born-Vampyres….eventually, the laws and ceremonies were extended out of France and into other countries, Italy and England being the first. They found that trying to restrict the practice to magical creatures created some….let's call it friction and finally decided to extend it to all people and creatures in the magical community. As I said it was very popular for a few centuries, then it just dipped out. There are a few registered Triads in England today, and more on the continent. I, for one, think it's romantic."

Harry snorted again as he turned towards the table with dinner plates in his hands. "'Course you do Mione, you're a girl….and pregnant besides. Lately, if it's not sad as hell, it's romantic. Just you wait Dray…you spend a week with us and you'll see." Harry winked at me to take the edge off the 'harmless' joke, as he set the plates down in front of us. Suddenly I was ravenous; it's rather shameful for me to admit, but since I became pregnant, my appetite had gone off the charts. I simply thought, at the time, that the little guy or girl in there needed more food. I was right and I was wrong, but more of that later.

Dinner was pleasant; we talked more about the "Severus Situation" as we'd dubbed it. Draco was under the impression that it was hilarious as a concept, but none the less agreed that his Godfather needed to get laid in the worst way.

"I just hope that the two of them don't kill him. It's been a long time for the poor bastard and I'm not sure his stamina can keep up." I nearly shot pumpkin juice out my nose at that one and Draco had to give Harry the Heimlich Hex to keep him from choking. Draco wrinkled his nose cutely and looked at us. "We really need to stop talking about this; despite my greatest attempt against it, my head is filling with images that are at once hot and completely disgusting."

We cleaned up the dishes and I served treacle tart to everyone while Harry and Draco poured themselves snifters of brandy and we headed into the living room. I didn't want to be overly pushy with Draco, but when I'd been telling him that story before dinner I'd felt a connection to him. As such, I let Draco sit first and then I sat just a little bit too close to him on the couch.

"S-so, what are we doing?" I smiled at Draco's uncharacteristically squeaky voice and turned towards Harry to reaffirm the fact that I was going to be doing most of the talking. He nodded and settled back into the chair, his eyes on Draco.

"Surely you didn't think that the little story I told you earlier about Belina applied only to the Severus situation? For someone that I know is brilliant, some times you sure are lacking….we want you to come and be with us. We can have a Triad Hand fasting Ceremony, here and then we can raise this baby together. Live together. I truly did want to ease you into this, we don't want to scare you off like we did last time, but I can't help it. You are sitting here in front of us and we _want_ you. We _need _you. We love you and are throwing ourselves at you. Surely you want this, or you wouldn't have come here. Draco…I'm not sure that this even works without you." I choked back a laugh when I finally looked up at Draco; he was doing his best Greg Goyle impression: open mouth, slack-jaw, blank expression in his eyes.

"Draco? Are you okay?" I managed to choke out and he remembered himself. He turned his head away, but I managed to see him surreptitiously wiping some drool from the corner of his mouth.

"I'm fine, yeah. I-I…You…the two of you actually think that it could work? Let's put aside every other factor for the moment: Do you think that the three of us could physically live together? We'd kill each other! Harry is a total slob, Hermione you are anal retentive about order and I'm just a bastard." Harry burst out laughing at this, but I felt tears well in my eyes. I knew he wasn't trying to be mean, just honest, but he'd hurt my feelings.

"That's all you have to say? You just want to be mean? I put us out on a limb here, essentially asking you to marry us and you tell me that I'm anal-retentive? You probably think I'm a bitch too and you never said that you loved me and I know that I'm getting fat, I could see that you thought so when you put your hand on my stomach earlier. I _HATE_ you right now you arsehole!" All right, it was not my finest moment. I realize that I am not casting myself in the best light, but when I decided to write down my story, all three of us pulled out our memories of the most important moments so that everything would be true and they _blackmailed_ me into including the good with the bad.

I shall say that my emotions were off the charts at that moment and leave you, my loving readers, to discern the reason why. He'd struck a chord with me in the worst possible way. I was vulnerable.

"Mione….stop crying, come here." Harry beckoned me over to his chair and I crawled pitifully into his lap, sniffling and crying the whole way. I curled into his body, letting him tuck my head under his chin and cradle me in his arms as I tried to get a hold of myself. I heard him saying something to Draco across the room, but I was hurt and angry at myself for losing control so I didn't listen. I drifted into an uneasy sleep against Harry's chest.

I was awoken, I don't know how much later, by a series of kisses along the hairline at the back of my neck. My eyes fluttered open, my eyelashes dragging on Harry's shirt as they moved. If I was still in Harry's lap, that meant that Draco must be kissing me. I turned my head as Draco went back in for another kiss to my neck and our lips brushed. He was crouched next to Harry's seat and eye level with me.

"I'm sorry. I do-" I cut him off by placing my fingers on his soft, pink lips. I shook my head, trying to let him know that I didn't blame him, nor was I angry with him at all. He stood up and leaned down to brush his lips to Harry's before straightening up to his full height.

"Harry and I talked a bit while you…rested. I said that I would stay here for the week and the Holiday, and so I shall. However, I need to step through the floo and grab some clothes from home. I didn't want you to wake up and have me not here." I nodded slowly, unfolding myself and feeling my bones creak where they stretched out from the cramped position that they'd been in. I stood to face Draco and pulled Harry up from his chair.

"Take Harry with you. It's not-I can't lie to you, I'm a little worried that you might not want to come back so just….humour me and take Harry with you. I can get your room ready." If expected a fight, I don't remember, but I didn't get one. Draco just nodded quietly, his silvery eyes on my face. He brushed my lips with his once more and grabbed Harry's hand as they headed over to the fireplace. Two shouts of "Malfoy Mannor" later, I was alone.

I shook my head to get rid of the sleepiness and as I did I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror by the door; I looked _horrible!_ My hair was all over the place, my eyes were puffy and I could see tear tracks down my face. A few quick cleaning charms later I was at least presentable. I turned to leave the room when I heard the floo activate and my two boys came tumbling out of the fire. Harry was shaking and Draco was laughing so hard that I was afraid he was going to crack a rib.

"That was quick. Where are your—What happened?" I rushed over to where the two of them were sitting on the floor, covered in soot. I put my hand on Harry's shoulder and leaned in to hear what he was mumbling to himself.

"Sev…Moony…naked skin…tongue…Paddy…cock…nightmares." I covered my mouth with my hand and tried, unsuccessfully, to stifle a laugh. I had a general idea of what the 'problem' was, but I turned to Draco for clarification anyway. He was crying in his hilarity, holding his sides and rolling on the floor.

"They said they were going to take it slow…anywhere but my room…they never made it past the dining room. He-he-he was laid out on the table…like a buffet! Oh, I will _personally_ see to it that they never forget it. Not one of them. The look on their faces when they saw us! _Priceless…._" I stood up and laughed alongside Draco while mumbling something about Draco and Harry being close enough in size to borrow clothing for the night.

I man-handled my boys off the floor and up the stairs as I flicked my wand behind us to activate wards, turn out lights, snuff candles and lock doors and windows (old habits die hard). We headed up and up until we reached the floor with the master suite. I let Draco guide Harry over to the bed and curl him up so that he was comfortable. I knew that I was going to have some work ahead of me to get him to sleep that night.

With a blush, I realized how behind I was in doing the laundry and could only find a pair of boxers and a white tee-shirt for Draco to wear to bed. I handed them behind me and felt him take them from my hand before my arm was yanked and I was spun into Draco's strong, welcoming arms. Having been reading far too many Veela Romance stories lately, I felt like I was going to pass out when Draco tilted his head and leaned forward so that our lips were barely a breath apart.

"I do love you Hermione; it is simply taking me some extended time to realize how much and in how many varied ways that I do." I couldn't blink; I couldn't breathe. I will never understand how Draco has _never_ known how captivating he is. He leaned the final breath in and gave me a kiss that curled my toes and made my eyes roll back into my head. His tongue tentatively breached my lips and explored every inch of my mouth. He sucked on my tongue, swirled it with his own; a kiss like that could steal your _soul_. He pulled back, gently biting my bottom lip as he did so and I knew that my life could never be truly happy unless he was more than just our friend.

"Goodnight my love. I will be just down the stairs if you need me. Good luck with Harry; he's a bit traumatized." His silver eyes were happily glowing as he left me standing stupidly at the foot of my bed and walked out the door. It took five minutes before I could get my brain in working order again and I realized that my panties were soggy and my body was pulsing with need.

I glanced over and saw that Harry was lying on the bed goofily staring at the door that Draco just exited, with one hand resting over the bulge in his pants. Still in a bit of a daze I pulled my clothes off and went to climb in the bed. I turned my back to Harry for just a second when I was grabbed round the waist and yanked towards him. In a normal situation, I would have been annoyed at being treated so roughly by my habitually overly-gentle husband, but I was too wound up for that. I was pushed flat on my back and Harry loomed over me, supporting his weight on his arms.

"Never in my life would I have thought that my best mate snogging the hell out of my life would be a boner-inspiring sight, but I do so love being wrong right now." He leaned down and captured my lips in a kiss that rivaled Draco's and I knew that I was in for a long night.

I awoke the next morning, chipper and yet more than a little nauseous. I'd not had the pleasure of experiencing morning sickness yet and I was chafed at starting that day. After morning ablutions (three times because I kept getting sick once I finished) I headed downstairs to make coffee, tea and breakfast for my boys. As I passed Draco's room I couldn't help but put my ear at the door and listen for his breathing. I grew worried when I didn't hear anything right away, but jumped away from the door when I heard a moan.

"Come on in Mione." I opened the door to see Draco in the middle of his bed and looking terrible. I rushed into his room and sat on the side of the bed, pressing my wrist to his forehead to check for a fever. He swatted my hand away and pouted.

"I don't have a fever."

"Well then what is it love, you look as horrible as I feel." He snorted and leaned his cheek into my palm, closing his eyes and nuzzling at me. I pressed his face with my hand, trying to tilt it up so that I could see his eyes.

"I know that we want to take this slow; I know that _I_ was the one who said that…but did you and Harry have to be so loud and vigorous last night? Around two am I nearly joined you, by three am I was going to come upstairs and tell you to knock it off, but when it was still going at four am I thought I would go out of my mind." I bit my lip and smiled guiltily at him.

"You could have come up and been welcome at any time. I'm going to go make breakfast, Harry will sleep for another hour. Get up when you like." I slipped off his bead and out of his reach quickly. As I shut the door behind me I hear the "thump" of a body flopping onto the mattress and a yell.

"_Now she tells me!_"

Review? I do think that, just as Draco had his say, Harry shall have his say in a chapter or two…let me know if you'd like to see that.

The naughty Pastry Chef


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own any of the characters or places contained in this story, just playing with them for a while.**

**I know it's been forever since I updated and for that I'm sorry. This chapter is un-betaed, I couldn't wait any longer for it to come back from her. I hope that you enjoy…this chapter is a little steamy at the end.**

The week leading up to Christmas was wonderful and sped by more quickly than I would have thought possible. Most of our time was taken up with shopping and decorating, and I had no problem with letting my boys do all of the decorating; it was the time of year that they loved the most. Christmas had always been a big deal in the Malfoy house.

It was the one time of the year that Lucius and Narcissa let themselves loose of the rigid pure-blood rules. They acted like kids during the holiday season and had passed that attitude on to both Harry and Draco. Draco, as much as he was enjoying himself, was conflicted because it was also the first time that he would have to face the holiday season missing both of his parents. I could see that sadness in his eyes even when he was laughing and smiling along with Harry and myself.

As for Harry, he was radiant. He loved Christmas and he had both me and Draco there with him every second; I didn't think that I could ever see Harry as happy as he was that week. The house was covered in bewitched decorations; you never knew when some hidden Saint Nicholas would pop out of a wall to yell "Ho-Ho-Ho" at you. I thought it was fun, but extremely tiring.

After the first evening, Harry backed off of his more amorous activities with me until Draco was ready to join us again. He was getting closer and closer to being ready every day; despite the sadness in his eyes I could see the desire coming back to him as well. There were so many heightened emotions flying around our little house during that week it's a wonder that no one was hurt.

Well, someone was hurt, but not by the emotions.

The day that Harry and Draco went out to do some shopping and buy the Christmas tree, I had a check-up with my healer at the hospital and I had to go in and tell my boss that I was starting my maternity leave early; really early. After the war, there were certain things that I knew I would never be able to do again and I came to accept it and build my life around my new limitations. Stress was something that I knew I couldn't handle; also lack of sleep. So with a heavy heart I told my boss the bare minimum about the situation and she accepted it; she even told me that I would be welcomed back with open arms if I should decide that I wanted to work again.

I had spent a lot of time thinking about myself continuing work but with Draco and the baby joining the family, plus the fact that we could never need for money, I decided not to risk my health or sanity. There were plenty of things that I could pursue if I decided that I was bored.

I arrived at Healer Flanagan's office just on time for my appointment and she hurried me right in, giving me a Grandmotherly hug before I sat on the examination table.

"Mrs. Potter, lovely to see you. How are we feeling today, you're looking a little tired." I nodded at her as I felt my posture sag in exhaustion.

"I'm completely fatigued. I can not seem to get enough sleep lately and even when I don't wake up tired, an hour of activity and I'm craving a nap!" I waved my hands around in exasperation as I told her what was going on. Despite the awareness and acceptance of my limits, I still didn't _like_ them. I have always hated feeling less than 100 percent.

"That is to be expected, dear. I know that we talked about that before, the pregnancy draining you, plus we talked about your medical records and your limitations. Unfortunately, there is nothing that I can give you, besides a stronger nutrient potion that wouldn't adversely affect your baby. I'm assuming that you've stopped working already?" I told her that yes, I just came from my boss' office and that I totally understood about the tiredness.

"Well, none the less, I am sorry. I know how much you want to be able to do yourself. Now, would you like to take a look at your baby?" I agreed excitedly and lay back on the table for her to cast the appropriate spells.

After about fifteen minutes of her casting spells at my stomach and nothing happening, I sat up a bit, resting on my elbows. I raised my eyebrow at the frustrated-looking witch as she stared in consternation at my stomach. She blew out a huff of air and caught my eye.

"Well….I must say, this is not a _first_ for me, but I haven't seen anything like this in quite some time. Quite some time…" She trailed off, raising the fingertips of her right hand to her lips and tapping them, deep in thought.

"What is it? Is my baby okay? Am I okay?" I was becoming frantic with worry the longer that she stood there. I'd been told this was a common procedure.

"Oh, yes dear, I'm sorry but everything is perfectly fine. You and your baby are perfectly healthy, but the baby is being shy." I sat up and pulled my shirt down over my stomach.

"Shy? What in Merlin does that mean, the baby is being shy?" Healer Flanagan smiled at me as she pulled a stool up beside the table and sat down.

"I have to…approach the baby in order to show you his or her image, and sometimes, the baby refuses. I haven't seen anything like this for a long time, but it does happen. The baby is magically very strong and simply protecting itself. He or she wants you to be in for a surprise. I can try again when you are a little further along, but since the baby will only grow in strength I would be shocked if he or she decides to let itself known before being born." I was torn between being frustrated, amused and proud. My baby was already so magically strong that it was refusing even the simplest visual inspections.

"Okay, well, I suppose that, as long as we are both healthy, that I'm okay with everything being a surprise. I didn't want to know the sex of the baby anyway." Flanagan smiled at me and helped me off the table, giving me a new order for some slightly more potent vitamin potions that I knew I would have to beg Severus to make for me, as they were not available from the hospitals' apothecary.

When I got home, I was a little surprised that the boys were still not there but I thought nothing of it and decided to grab a cup of tea and a book and settle myself on the couch for a little nap; I was worn down already. I wandered into the living room and saw that they had obviously been home because the Christmas tree was standing, slightly off-center, in the corner of the living room.

It struck me as odd that they would deliver the tree but not stay at home to decorate it. I shrugged, figuring that when I hadn't been home when they got there they decided to go back out for more supplies and come back to decorate with me. Mentally shrugging, I lit the fireplace with my wand and settled into the cushions of the comfy couch, covered my legs with my quilt and promptly fell asleep. I don't even think I managed to _open_ my book.

I was awoken a few hours later when Harry and Draco stumbled, drunk, though the living room. I wrinkled my nose at the smell before I even could open my eyes, but when I caught sight of them I shot up off the couch and raced over. Draco had one eye swollen shut and was limping on his left leg. Harry's jumper was torn at the edges and he had a bruise across his left cheek.

"What happened to the two of you? Why are you drunk? Where have you been?" Draco snickered and fell over and Harry nearly went with him, but managed to stay on his feet at the last second. Harry wobbly straightened up and looked me in the eye.

"Draco made me get into a fight for the tree. Then we got drunk. Shhhh…don't tell Mio 'cause she'll be mad at us for 'acting like children'." He sloppily made air quotes around the words that he put into my mouth and I had to bite the inside of my lip. Part of me wanted to rage at them for acting like children, but _most_ of me wanted to laugh out loud at their ridiculousness. I closed my eyes and rolled them, counted to ten, and packed them off to bed to sleep it off.

I knew that, if nothing else, life with the two of them would never be uneventful.

The next morning both of my boys were miserable, but I was trying to be the "cool" wife and not tell them off for drinking so much on empty stomachs. Besides, they both looked so pitiful, sitting at the dining room table, green in the face and bruised…well, you would have melted too, I assure you.

By Christmas Eve, my shopping and wrapping were complete and the house was decked out with every decoration imaginable, and even some that weren't in the realm of reality. I had made an executive decision and invited Severus, Sirius and Remus over for dinner without telling Harry or Draco. I thought when they saw me preparing massive amounts of food that they would ask. They did not and so I do not feel bad for their shock upon seeing six place settings at the table.

I had not seen Harry's adoptive fathers for a week and leading up to Christmas that was a very long time. They had not seen them since their aborted trip to Malfoy Manor. I chuckled to myself as I mashed potatoes for dinner. Conversation that night was going to be _hilarious._ Sirius came out of the floo first and totally bypassed Harry and Draco, making a bee-line for me to ask how I'd been. Remus was next and he followed his husbands actions.

Severus, however, was a different story. When he came out of the floo and saw Harry and Draco, he turned bright red in the face and froze. He didn't say hello; it seemed like he couldn't do anything. Harry, for his part, also turned red and refused to look Severus in the eye. I imagined that Harry had already seen _much_ more of our former professor than he'd ever wanted to and could not reconcile it. Draco burst out laughing, tears of mirth streaming down his face as his aristocratic finger came up and pointed at Severus.

"All right Draco, no more eggnog for you, love. Come on, up you get." I grabbed Draco's bicep, none to gently, and led him into the kitchen so that he could pull himself together.

"You _will_ be civil to your Godfather tonight Draco. This is something that he's apparently wanted for a long time and only just had the strength to go for it when it was offered." Draco calmed down and turned to pull me into his arms. I went willingly, if a little shocked at the action; he'd been extremely hands off with both me and Harry for the past week.

"Mione…gets me so hot when you are so forceful." He leaned down and pressed a kiss to my shock-slackened lips. When he pulled back his eyes were shining with happiness.

"I'll be good for them, I promise. Later, however… we'll just have to see about that." My eyes went wide as I thought about what he'd just said. Was he saying that he was ready? Was he simply drunk and horny? Was I really going to have to sit through a home-cooked six course dinner, then dessert and gifts before I found out?

Dinner was…awkward at first. I sat at the head of the table with Severus sitting across from me, Draco on my right and Harry on my left, Sirius next to Draco on Severus' right and Remus next to Harry on Severus' left. At first, I tried to force conversation, but every time that I tried to ask what our guests had been doing for the last week, a soft chuckle came from my right. Draco wouldn't even let me get the words out of my mouth before he'd laugh and start mumbling about the fact that everyone knew what they'd been up to.

We were past the appetizer and onto the salad course when I'd finally had enough. Harry was wincing every time Draco laughed; Harry had been horrified about what he'd seen just as Draco had been amused. I slammed my hand down on the table and stood up, instantly commanding the attention of the five men dining with me.

"I've had enough. Draco, we've talked about this already, _stop laughing._ Harry…love, parents have sex, learn to live with it and grow up. Severus, there is no reason for you to blush like a virgin every time the subject comes up, it was a little funny the first time but now it is just getting on my nerves; be the heartless bastard that we all know you love to pretend at and stop letting it get to you. Remus, Sirius defend the poor bastard. I would rather have arguing than this pussy-footing around that we've got happening." I sat down with a huff and picked up my salad fork to being eating again, despite the silence around me.

Harry and Remus were the first to start laughing, followed shortly by Draco and finally Severus. I was annoyed enough that, though I knew it was funny, I ignored them and continued on eating. However, I couldn't ignore it when they each decided to start commenting.

"Wow, don't piss off the pregnant lady. Won't make that mistake again." That came from Siri and was no surprise to me at all.

"It certainly is nice to see that _someone _around here is willing to take us all in hand." That was from Draco and I blushed when I thought about how I'd like to take him in hand.

"Everyone was certainly acting like imbeciles. I, for one, suppose that it was necessary for one of us to act like the adults that we all are." That came from Severus and I was so relieved that he'd finally spoken that I easily ignored the scathing tone.

After that, conversation flowed freely, and all of the men at the table were free with their praise for my cooking, which I knew was excellent but it was nice to hear from them none the less. When my spectacular Molten Caramel Lava cakes were served along with coffee, tea and port for those that were partaking was served, I was warmly glowing with success. We sat in the dining room to finish dessert and it took me a moment to recognize the sensation of a stocking-clad foot stroking the back of my calf.

It took me even longer to realize that it was Draco and not Harry that was being so forward. I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye and his face flushed with pleasure as he smiled sweetly at me as he increased the pressure on my leg. My whole body seemed to flush under his attention; nerve endings coming alive in places that I didn't think could _ever_ be so sensitive, especially when no one was touching them.

When we retired into the living room to exchange gifts, the subtle flirting continued and even increased. I was squeezed onto my favorite couch between Draco and Harry and both of my boys were being forward enough that I was concerned that Remus, sweet, attentive Remus, would notice for sure.

It started simply enough, my body was burning regardless from having Harry's solid body pressed to mine from knee to hip and Draco on the other side mirroring him. Draco picked up my hand and began to play with my fingertips subtly, leaving them tingling in his wake. Harry slipped his arm behind me and swept his fingers across the sensitive back of my neck. I completely missed all of the conversation that was flowing freely between the five men in the living room.

I was awash in the sensations being caused by the men on either side of me. The rest of the evening was a blur. I remember opening a few gifts, a necklace from Remus and a set of books that I'd wanted to read from Severus, but other than that I can hardly remember a thing besides the exciting touches coming from either side of me.

Though I don't remember any of it, I do clearly recall immense relief coursing through me when Severus announced that it was time for them to leave. I stumbled and blustered my way through the goodbye hugs before we could be alone in the house. Harry turned and activated the wards on the floo, ensuring that no one else would be able to come through until they were taken off.

He then turned and came up behind me, placing his hands on my hips before sweeping them up to my waist under my shirt. He pulled me back towards him so that our bodies were pressed together from foot to chest and slid his hands onto my bare belly. Draco came forward and pressed into the front of me, arms sliding past my neck so that his fingers could plunge into Harry's hair behind me.

The three of us stood there for what felt like an eternity, holding each other in silence. Draco was the first to move, leaning forward and taking Harry's lips in a kiss by my left ear. I felt Harry's arousal on my back and Draco's at my front, but I was stuck where I was, unable to move and even see the passion that I could clearly hear. Draco pulled away and dipped his head down to kiss me like he had a few days before, even as Harry used one hand to sweep my hair off my neck and kiss the spot behind my ear that turned me into a pile of goo.

The trip to our bedroom was a jumble of sensations; clothing being removed and dropped, kisses being exchanged and skin being stroked. When we arrived in the bedroom, I was totally naked, though Harry and Draco were still wearing their pants and trousers. I was lifted Bridal-style and gently placed in the center of our bed while Harry and Draco stood, shirtless, panting and oh-so-sexy, on either side of me.

I squirmed under the scrutiny, my body was on fire and only they could quench it.

Harry was the first to move, lifting one knee onto the bed and hauling himself up so that he was kneeling by my legs. He then reached over and threaded his fingers into the hair on the back of Draco's head and pulled him up onto the bed before mashing their mouths together. It was so passionate; nothing like the time we'd been together before. Harry poured all of his feelings for Draco into that kiss and I could see it. Draco gave back just as good as he got.

I must have made an impatient noise because they broke apart to stare at me; their heads resting together as they gazed down at my heaving body. I didn't want to speak; to break whatever spell that we were under, but I couldn't take the waiting any longer. I raised one hand and beckoned them to me. They crashed toward me in a tangle of sweaty naked limbs and open mouths.

Harry, being a breast man, headed straight for my breasts, licking and nipping and stroking them feeding my fire. Draco was all over the place. He kissed my lips before sliding his tongue down the column of my neck and kissing the sides of my breasts, then moving down again, trailing that wonderfully talented tongue down my stomach.

He kissed then nibbled at my hipbones before sliding one finger inside of me and pushing my legs apart so that he could get to my nub. He kissed and licked, nipped and sucked and teased me until I was ready to scream. He then pulled away completely. I nearly cried from the loss until I heard the sound of two zippers being pulled; I hadn't even realized that I'd squeezed my eyes shut until that moment.

My eyes opened and I saw that Harry and Draco were wrapped up together again each with a hand in the other's pants. I may have stopped breathing at that point, wanting to watch and not be seen or noticed; I had no worries about being forgotten, I didn't feel left out.

I felt fortunate; to witness something that hot and passionate. Harry's pants slipped over his hips and I could see Draco's hand wrapped around the base of his cock, squeezing and stroking harshly at the base; I wanted a taste. I curled up and twisted myself around so that I could cover the tip of Harry's prick with my mouth. As soon as my lips closed around him, Harry let out a moan that could shake windows and looked down at me. I grinned back as much as I could with my mouth full before I was pulled away.

I turned my head and looked up at Draco who'd pulled me away. I gasped at the passion in his eyes as he curved down to take Harry in his mouth. I couldn't help but smile at the way Harry's head went back and he gasped at the ceiling even as his fingers found their familiar spot on Draco's head.

My fingers slipped down between my own legs, my body reasserting it's frustration at being denied completion from a few moments before. My hand was swatted away as Draco's fingers took over the job; it seemed like he was determined to make sure that he was the one that was going to bring pleasure to both Harry and myself that night. Finally, the moment came, the coil in my belly springing and I clenched and unclenched around his fingers as my head went back in a silent scream.

My head pressed back into the mattress as my back bent at a nearly impossible angle. Draco's fingers continued to rub me until I had come down from my orgasm, still occasionally twitching from being so sensitive to his touch. I flopped down onto the bed, still horny but exhausted, as I heard Harry shout his release and dig his fingers into Draco's head.

"Draco…" His name spilled from my lips as I turned to embrace him on the bed. I pulled him to me as I curled my body around his, trying to find his swollen lips with my eyes closed. I found them finally and tasted Harry in his mouth even as I tasted myself. I could feel his arousal pressing against my stomach, hot and hard and he rocked his hips gently against me.

I rolled us over and spread my legs for him, wanting nothing more than to accept him into my body. Draco took me that night, with Harry laying beside our sweaty bodies and stroking us with his hands, lips and tongue. I lost count of how many times I came and was taken by my two loves during the night.

Exhausted and spent, we must have collapsed together shortly before the sun came up. I don't know how long we slept, but when I woke up Harry was gone from the bed but his spot was still warm. I smiled and stretched, feeling achy and sore in ways that I'd never felt before. Draco was sharing my pillow, his lips parted and breath coming out in little pants as he dreamed. I was kissing him awake as the bedroom door opened Harry came in carrying a breakfast tray.

"Happy Christmas."

**Review and let me know what you think!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own anything; luckily my mother-in-law accepted a payment plan for my husband (hahaha). **

**Anyway, here's the next chapter and this one is something that more than a few of you asked for; Harry's POV. I hope you like this one. It was difficult getting into Harry's head for this chapter and I truly hope that it doesn't show.**

My name is Harry Potter; I imagine that, if you are reading this, you already know who I am. I'm not as well-spoken as my Hermione, nor as eloquent as my Draco, but I know what I want you readers to know. I'd like to give you just a piece of what I was feeling back then. There are enough lies about me in print out there, I'd prefer it if you could get just a little bit of truth from my own mouth…err, pen.

The Christmas Eve night was one of the best nights of my life, even though what I remember are sensations and blurred images than having the whole thing burned into my memory. I could never forget how my life, my world, changed that night. And I could never regret what happened. I even keep a picture with me at all times so that, when I'm having a bad day or just feeling down, I can look at it and feel blessed.

It's not a picture of that night; there were no cameras during that. No, the next morning, I woke up before Mione and Dray because it was Christmas and I couldn't sleep in no matter how late we were up. As I turned to pull the covers back up over them the picture they created was just beautiful.

They were sharing a pillow, their faces turned towards each other and just a whisper of space between their noses. Hermione's brown hair was all over the place like a frizzy halo and Draco's hair was sticking up in every which direction. They were both so peaceful and happy looking in addition to looking completely shagged out. I summoned the camera that Siri had given me the night before and took a picture before either of them could move.

The picture has been in my wallet since I took it. It's faded and creased, but it still makes my heart swell to bursting every time I look at it. I know, Harry Potter: Savior is a Secret Sap. I don't care; I've been called much worse.

Christmas was uneventful, truly. I had gotten the only gift that I wanted the night before when Draco decided to come back to us wholly. We spent most of the day in bed, talking, laughing and fooling around. Later in the day, we decided to finally get out of bed and start getting ready to leave, as Siri had invited us over for Christmas Dinner at their house.

I had no idea that Severus was going to be there until we arrived, but I should have known. Most of the awkwardness of the night before was gone, but it conversation took a little while to start flowing freely. Here, though, I'd like to set the record straight on something.

I never, in my life, had a true problem with Severus Snape. I love to annoy him, because he's really funny when he's angry. I know that a lot of his disapproval of me stems from my birth parents, but that never bothered me. The problem that I had with his relationship with my fathers is just this: I never wanted to see it. Look, I'm a regular bloke that can certainly recognize sex appeal from either sex. Since there is no actual blood between any of us I can admit with only a slight amount of cringing that Siri and Remy are hot, truly. They keep in shape running after each other all the time. Even Sev has a kind of appeal to him…and his _voice_. Merlin…anyone that has ever heard the man speak knows that his voice is dead sexy.

Still, Remy and Siri are my dads and Severus is Draco's Godfather….so seeing them naked on top of the dining room table was a bit of a shock for my system. But I'm happy for them, I really am. No one deserves to have happiness more than the three of them.

When we got home from dinner we sat up in the living room and talked, just the three of us.

"I still don't know if this is going to work." Draco said, nearly whining. I turned towards him as he paced in front of the fireplace. Hermione was biting her lip, trying not to cry or fall asleep, both of which she'd been doing a lot lately.

"A week isn't nearly enough time Dray, and you know that. Stay. Stay here with us. Give us another week, this time we'll run the house on a normal schedule. The holiday is over so you and I will go to work and come home. Give us until the New Year at least." I could tell from his body language that he wanted to argue. Something was still holding him back and I just wasn't sure what it was.

"One more week as a test run." He nodded and kissed me to seal the bargain.

The week went well except for a few small hiccoughs. Draco and I both had to be up at the same time in the morning to leave for work, so we had a few run-ins as far as bathroom use was concerned, but that was only because we both wanted to use the renovated bathroom in the Master Suite. Draco has always and will always monopolize the bathroom in the morning; the man takes more time on his hair than I do from wake-up to leaving in the morning.

Hermione spent most of the week catching up on her rest and trying to find something meaningful to keep her occupied at the house. I'll not get into her true reasons from leaving work as early as she did (I know that she plans to devote some time to the war and it's after effects later on) but I will say that I supported her whole-heartedly. Draco, I think, struggled with it at first.

Draco was used to going home to a large empty manor house at the end of the day. He spent the majority of his time alone and to have it taken away from him like that caused some frustrations to flare. When one goes from having time to yourself to having someone constantly be there it tends to make you a little crazy.

The Friday between Christmas and New Year we headed over to Irish Night as we needed the escape. We hadn't been for quite some time and they were thrilled to have us there. Irish Night is a wind-down party at the end of the week, with friends that won't judge you if you can't make it over even for long stretches of time. They exclaimed over the pregnancy and were thrilled for us. They accepted Draco completely and avoided all of the awkward questions about the state of the relationship until he was out of earshot.

Hermione was so excited about ringing in the New Year that she completely wore herself out and was asleep by 9 o'clock. I smiled at her sleeping form on the couch and was about to pick her up and carry her to the bedroom when Draco placed his hand on my arm to stop me. I looked up at him and his eyes were so soft and gentle as he looked at her that my breath caught. He turned those silvery eyes to me and they were burning.

"I…Harry…let Mione sleep. Will you…take _me_ upstairs?" I wanted, oh, how I wanted to. Something just didn't feel right to me. Hermione was asleep and I just was so unsure of myself with just Draco. Would it be cheating? I, in my usual blunt manner, asked him.

"No…it's solidifying. I want this so much; want you and want her. I won't lie and say that I've wanted her for as long as I've wanted you; I want no lies between us. One night of just you and me." I looked into Draco's eyes and I found myself willing to agree to anything so long as he would keep looking at me the way that he was looking at me at that moment.

I took his hand and led him up to our bedroom, not having any indecisiveness or nervousness until we were facing each other standing at the side of the bed. What did I know about being with a man? I'd fantasized, sure, but actual fact? Most of my fantasies, I was pretty sure, had people bending in ways that were not even possible. What if he didn't like being with me? What if I didn't live up his expectations?

The few times we'd been together like that before, we'd had Hermione there to spur us on; plus we'd been a little drunk. I was stone cold sober at that moment and my insecurities were choking me. I think Draco saw that.

He reached out and put his hand on my shoulder and then trailed his fingers down the length of my arm to grasp my hand. The touch had been feather light, but it scalded my skin. His hand felt so _right_ in mine. Something so simple that turned me on so much. And suddenly, there was no time to be nervous.

Draco's hand tugged me forward, until we were pressed together from knee to chest. I could feel his breath on my face and my breathing sped up. Draco's eyes fluttered and he gave a half-moan as he leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. He took it slow and I found that I liked letting him lead me. Closed-mouth kisses were pressed over and over onto my lips, the corner of my mouth, across my cheek and to my earlobe before he went back to my mouth. I felt his tongue pressing against my lips and opened them slightly to let him in.

I lost my mind with his kiss. He seemed intent on devouring me. His tongue swirled around mine, teased the insides of my cheeks and delicately traced the ridges on the roof of my mouth. I was just along for the ride. Suddenly, I needed to feel his skin against mine. My hands, which had been dangling uselessly at my sides, came up to unbutton his shirt. My fingers fumbled with the buttons at first so he backed off on the kiss and gave me more room to work. He peppered my face with kisses, frequently teasing me by flicking the tip of his tongue at the corners of my mouth.

Finally, I had the last button undone and I yanked the shirt off his lean frame and threw it across the room. His eyes flashed at me appreciatively as he ran his hands up under my t-shirt and over my head. I couldn't help but shiver at the feel of his hands on my bare skin. I wrapped my arm around his neck and pulled him against me so that our bare chests could rub against each other. I could feel his excitement against my thigh as I twisted my torso against his, reveling in the skin-on-skin contact.

Going purely on instinct I leaned down and inhaled the scent of his skin next to his neck before placing kisses along the tendon that ran along the side of it. I turned my head and kissed the hollow of his throat, flicking my tongue out to taste the bead of sweat that had condensed there. My pants were becoming unbearably tight, but I could not force myself to rush any of my movements. I knew it was going to be a night etched into my memory forever.

Draco gasped and grabbed my hips just above the waistline of my pants when I dipped my head further and rubbed my lips across one hardened nipple and then the other. My hand was at his lower back and I pushed his hips forward as I bent his head back until he was bent nearly in half over the bed, splayed out for my enjoyment.

"Harry…" His lips parted to force my name out in a groan as my hand slipped from his back and he landed on the bed. It was the hottest thing that I'd ever heard. He swung his legs up and wrapped them around my waist, pulling me in closer so that our cocks were rubbing against each other through our pants. Splayed out as he was, my mind overloaded and I was unable to decide what I wanted to do to him first. So I did as much as I could.

One hand reached down and rhythmically squeezed the bulge in his pants, the other caressed the smooth skin of his stomach and I leaned down to nibble along his collarbone and the pink nipples that were just begging for attention. His nipples were just as sensitive as Hermione's and I loved the responses that I could win from him just by flicking my tongue across them.

"Draco…I want…" I couldn't get the words out and I was too interested in the moans dripping from his lips when I ran my tongue along the ridges of his hard stomach to stop what I was doing and finish my thought.

"I know. Harry, it's yours, take it. Take every thing from me." Sweeter words had never been spoken. I reached around my back to unlock his ankles and let his feet drop against the side of the bed. I ripped my pants off before turning my face back to him and removing the last of the clothing between us.

He was glorious and he knew it. In the dim light of our bedroom I could see the skin of his chest and stomach shine with his sweat and my saliva. His cock was standing tall and erect, flushed pink and damn near perfect. Suddenly hesitant, I reached towards it slowly, grasping it until I felt his full weight in the palm of my hand.

Draco mewled and threw his head back to pant at the ceiling as I noticed a few drops of pearly white pre-come dribble down the side of his cock. Curious, I used my finger to swipe it off and brought it to my lips to taste. It was…disgusting. Salty and sour and the texture of it churned my stomach. It took all of my self-control to keep my face blank and not spit onto the floor, but Draco must have seen some kind of tell regardless.

"Harry, love, it's not for everyone and I am not offended in the slightest. I still love you. Come here." He laughed and his silver eyes were shining as he beckoned me onto the bed to lie on top of him.

The heat. When I think back on that night, the first thing that comes to mind is the incredible heat pouring from Draco's body as I lay on top of him. We were pressed hip to hip and flesh to flesh and it was the most incredible feeling. Without giving thought to what I was doing I hitched my hips, my swollen cock rubbing against his answering hardness and smooth hip. After the first thrust I couldn't stop.

I knew that Draco wanted more, but I was incapable of changing what I was doing except to brace myself on one arm over him so that I could slide my hand between our sweaty bodies and grasp both our erections in my hand. I regret to say that it didn't last much longer. All of the sensations were bombarding me and I was falling over the edge of orgasm much quicker than I would have liked.

When the first spurts of my release hit Draco's stomach he groaned and pressed his hips up and froze. His release coated my hand a short time after. Unable to support my body weight any longer, I pulled my hand out from between us and fell heavily on top of him. Draco's hand curled around my hip and grasped my buttock before he fell into slumber with me right behind him.

I awoke sometime in the middle of the night when the door to the bedroom opened and I saw Hermione coming to bed. I tensed up, worried about her reaction. I must have moved and drawn her attention to us on the bed, because she looked up sharply. I couldn't see her face clearly, but she could see mine.

"Harry, don't worry. I'm not upset. This had to happen to convince him how much we want him here; I'm not insecure about the fact that he's loved you a lot longer than he's loved me. Now, come cuddle up with me and let's go back to sleep." She smiled and cupped my cheek as she flicked her wand to put out the lights and climb into bed.

I pulled her body up close to mine and curled around her even as Draco pressed in closer to my back.

The next day all seemed to be normal until Draco received a frantic floo-call from Severus demanding that he return to the manor at once. Not thinking about anything other than his Godfather's apparent need, he left immediately. Then he returned 15 minutes later with a smile on his face.

"They've asked him to move in with them and he's having a bit of a panic attack." He laughed as he threw himself into Mione's lap where she was situated on the couch. She giggled back at him and leaned down to kiss him quickly.

"He has to have been expecting it. Why is he so flustered?" Draco paused to think about it for a moment; I could see the wheels turning in his head. Hermione interrupted.

"Where are they going to live? Remus' little cottage is already too small for the two of them and to add a third person in there would just be crazy! Severus doesn't have a house of his own, does he Draco?" Draco shook his head, an adorable annoyed pout on his lips for losing his train of thought earlier.

"No, he lives at the school during the year and, when he's not travelling, during the summer he usually stays with me. He has his own wing." Hermione went silent and I asked the question that I knew was on her lips before she had the chance.

"I don't understand? Sev _has_ to stay at the school during the year. So what's the point of asking him to move in?" Draco smiled again and I knew that he had some inside information. Draco had taken over his father's place on the school board a few years ago.

"Well…I shouldn't say anything but there has been some discussion about adding an additional course to the upper-years course load and I _know_ that an offer has been made to the prospective teacher." Hermione clapped her hands and bent over Draco's head to stage whisper at him.

"Oh tell me, what's the class and who's the teacher? It won't go beyond us!" She peppered his face with kisses until he threw his hands up and agreed to tell us.

"Fine, fine, it's supposed to be a class on advanced transfigurations. _Someone_, and I am not at liberty to say whom, must have informed the school board of the amazing map that Sirius helped to create. After that there was merely some research done on his test scores from school. Did you know that Sirius Black is one of only 5 living Transfiguration Masters in the world?"

Hermione's mouth dropped open in shock and mine did the same thing. I had no idea that Sirius was so highly educated. To become a master of any branch of magic is an incredibly difficult thing; I knew that Severus had worked for years at it.

"Close your mouths; you both look ridiculous. He is also the youngest Master of Transfigurations ever. Anyway, honestly, the school has been looking to add on to it's curriculum for a while now, it seemed like the perfect thing. Sirius can also bring a spouse to the castle with him; we all know that there are plenty of rooms. I'm sure that with his knowledge he could create a nice suite for the three of them. Plus, it would allow Remus access to the Hogwarts libraries for his research."

My mind was blank for a moment, and then suddenly filled with thought. I had been thinking only of Sirius, Remus and Severus' living arrangements, and then I was suddenly thinking of ours. Surely the three of us could not want to maintain two separate houses. I didn't want to leave Grimmauld Place, but I knew that Draco would not be happy to leave Malfoy Manor. Hermione and Draco had continued to speak as I sat in silence.

"What about us?" Hermione cocked her head and turned to look at me, though once she saw the look on my face she knew at once what I was thinking of. Her eyebrow rose as she turned her face so that she could look down at Draco in her lap.

"What about us?" Draco replied. With a quick shake of my head I dissuaded Hermione from responding and fought for the right words.

"Well…I know that Malfoy Manor has been in your family for centuries and, were I you, I'd be hesitant to leave it. I am hesitant to move out of Grimmauld but if we are going to live together as a family we need to decide where we are going to live." Draco sat up suddenly to look at me with narrowed eyes.

"I think…alright, I know it would be less convenient in some ways, but moving all of us out to Wiltshire would certainly give us more privacy. I know that you just undertook a huge amount of remodeling on this house, but we could offer to give it back to Sirius, since it is his family home. Would you…would the two of you like to move into the manor with me? We could make this semi-official?"

Hermione was looking around the living room, cataloguing all of the memories in that room and I could tell that, though she wanted it and it was a way that we could guarantee that we would stay together, it was a tough decision. The second that she made her choice, I could see it in her face.

"When can we start packing?" A smile so bright came over Draco's face that it seemed like I was looking into the sun when I smiled back at him. He wrapped his arms around Hermione and gently tackled her onto her back on the couch, covering her with kisses, and I laughed at the joy of the moment.

A joy that was, sadly, short-lived.

The next morning, the three of us were in the kitchen having breakfast when the owl that delivered the Daily Prophet tapped at the window. Hermione headed over and deposited her payment into the pouch tied onto the owl's leg and took the paper, slowly heading back to the table.

We'd decided that Draco and I would head over to the Manor later in the afternoon to see what, if anything needed to be done before we could move in; Hermione would stay at the house and start with some light packing. If everything went well, the three of us could be living in the Manor by week's end.

I looked up from my breakfast when I heard Hermione sit down heavily in her chair, her face an open mask of shock at the front page of the paper. She let out a wordless cry and threw the paper across the table from her before she put her head down on the table and started to sob and shake.

I jumped up and went to her while Draco gingerly reached for the paper, as though it would explode. He opened it back up and a stricken look came over his face when he read the front page. He turned the paper so that I could see the picture and headline from where I was crouched next to Mione.

_**Savior's Wife pregnant by Malfoy?**_

Underneath it were two pictures, one of Draco and Mione laughing and holding hands as they went Christmas shopping in Diagon Alley and the other was a picture of Mione looking around as she stepped out of the Maternity wing of Saint Mungo's. It took everything that I had to stay next to Mione and rub her back as she sobbed instead of snatching the paper from Draco's hands and reading the vile article.

It seemed that Weasley had found us out and was determined to make the worst of it.

**Please Review and let me know if anyone is even still reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I have no excuses, this is massively late. I'm not abandoning this fic, I WILL finish it. If anyone out there is still reading this, here's a new chapter for you.**

For the sake of our collective sanity, we sped up the moving process as soon as we read the article in the Daily Prophet. I forced myself to detach from the (most likely) vile lies that the Weasel was spreading and forced myself to stay calm and focus on putting one foot in front of the other. It was only two days after the disastrous article came out that I finished packing the last box.

Harry and Draco had set wards around the house so that I could avoid all of the hurtful mail that was surely heading my way. People took Weasley's word as law, much like they had taken Rita Skeeter's words back when the three of us had been in school. It did, in fact, feel a lot like the times in school when Harry was hated and feared. Except this time, it was my head on the chopping block.

When the last box had been shrunk and shipped, I took a final lonely wander through the house. It held so many memories…not all of them good, but enough of them to make me momentarily sad about leaving it behind. My first kiss was in the hallway outside the bathroom on the second floor. Harry bumped into me as I was leaving after brushing my teeth for the night and it just…happened.

I wandered into the library and blushed a bit. Harry and I lost our virginities to each other in that room. It was after an Order meeting, we were both frustrated that we'd not been able to participate and angry that we were still being treated like children and allowed to stay for only part of the meeting; we headed up to the library to be surly teenagers together. One thing led to another and suddenly I was naked on the couch with my legs dangling over the edge. Even after all of the renovations we never could bring ourselves to get rid of that couch.

The master suite that Harry had made just for me….the kitchen with all of my specific design features…the living room where we conceived our child with Draco. All the wonderful memories came to me first and then the not so wonderful ones started flashing by.

The horrendous fight that Harry and Severus had in the kitchen that left both of them needing to go to St. Mungo's; crying in the stairwell when we'd heard that Tonks and Mad-Eye had been killed; tempers flaring between Draco and I when we were 16 and I was certain that I could never forgive him for what he said…all of these images flashed before my eyes faster and faster until I was gasping for air on my knees, crying and mumbling that I wanted it to stop. I finally blacked-out.

When I woke up I was laying on my back in the softest bed I'd ever been in. My eyes were swollen from the crying and it was too much effort to open them so I left them shut and listened to what was going on around me. I could hear talking in low voices off to the left by my feet and I could hear the deep, steady breathing of someone sitting just to my right. I felt the comforter move slightly and I knew that someone was sitting on the bed with me.

"Mione, can you hear me sweetheart? I know that you're awake, can you open those pretty eyes for me?" I dragged my eyes open finally and saw that it was Draco that was sitting with me on the bed. He looked relieved to see me open my eyes and I instantly wondered how long I'd been out.

Harry came dashing up on my other side and climbed onto the bed to wrap his arms around my stomach gently. I saw Remus, Severus and Sirius approach the bed at a more reasonable pace, though all of their faces showed just as much concern for me.

"We were so worried." Harry mumbled into my stomach and I reached down to card my fingers through his unruly hair. I looked to Draco to explain what had happened during my 'little nap.'

"We dropped off the last of the boxes and headed back to Grimmauld to find you passed out on the floor in the hallway, tears on your face and totally non-responsive. We brought you here and summoned Healer Flanagan to check on you. We weren't sure who else we could call that we could trust. She's been and gone already. She says that you are fine, but she's not all that surprised. Between the article in the paper, moving and your condition…." He trailed off and I saw his eyes flash towards the trio at the foot of the bed. There was something else that he wanted to say, but he clearly didn't want to speak in front of them.

"The point is that she said that you and baby are just fine, but she left with strict instructions for you to take it easy and a very specific recipe for a calming, nutrient potion that Severus has already started making for you." I looked over at Severus and, far from the concern he'd showed me seconds earlier, he was now scowling openly at me.

"He's a little miffed that you didn't tell him you needed specialized potions before now. You're the only Gryffindor that he's ever liked without being in love with and now he doubts your intelligence." Harry's sparkling, mischievous eyes looked up at me and I snorted out a bit of laughter which was quickly joined by chuckles from everyone except Severus.

"Ha-bloody-ha Potter. I resent that…and I am in love with her." All laughter in the room stopped as everyone's eyes swiveled to pin on the potion master. I saw the gleam in his eye and let out a relieved breath; that would have been awkward as well as bloody disgusting.

"Oh for the love of Merlin! Can't any one of you imbeciles recognize a joke? I certainly expected more from you Draco." In a swirl of black robes Severus removed himself from the room, muttering all along the way about "damnable Gryffindors and girls young enough to be his daughter."

Remus and Sirius looked a little contrite and were about to follow him out the door when he swept back in with a potion for me. I couldn't help but wrinkle my nose; I never could stand the taste of medicine. I took the proffered vial and threw it down like a shot, smiling when I realized that it tasted like mint chocolate.

"Draco developed a way to make nearly every potion totally palatable without counter-acting the medicine. Once we decide to market it, it is going to revolutionize potion making. I know that your favorite flavor is mint chocolate so…" He uncharacteristically shrugged and trailed off, leaving me to make my own assumptions as to why he was being so pleasant.

I turned to look at Draco and he was simply glowing from the praise. To this day I'm certain that he never expected Severus to give him full credit for his discovery.

"Well, I have a meeting with a potential backer later on in the week, but that's not important. What is important is that you are all right and you need to rest for a little while. If I'm not mistaken, there was a subtle sleeping draught in that potion and it should be kicking in any second now." Though I wanted to lash out furiously at Severus for taking advantage of my trust like that, I suddenly felt very sleepy and drifted off to the sounds of the most important people in my life laughing at me.

When I woke up later I was ravenous. I opened my eyes and saw that I was alone in the room and that the sun was just starting to set. I threw off the covers and forced myself out of bed so that I could brush my teeth and get some food before I was told that I had to go back to bed.

I wandered out of our bedroom and into the hallway, trying to conjure up the mental map of Malfoy manor in my head so that I could find the dining room and kitchen without getting too terribly lost. Luckily, I remembered where I was going and found the dining room full when I got there.

"Ahh, she's awake! Come on in and have a seat, you're just in time for dinner!" Sirius yelled from his seat at the table as both Harry and Draco jumped up to pull out a chair for me. I snickered at them fumbling to pull the chair out and sat down before they finished fighting.

Dinner was lovely, of course it was made by house elves and not nearly as good as I could have made it. Severus seemed twitchy during the whole meal and, as a result, I may have stared at him through all three courses; I was unaccustomed to seeing him fidget. Finally, I had had enough.

"Alright….Severus you have been acting like you've got flobberworms crawling all over you for the entire meal, what is the problem?" Once the house elves vanished the dirty dishes I leaned forward in my seat and placed my elbows on the table so that I could observe Severus more closely.

His eyes shifted to the left, then the right, before zeroing in on a random spot on the table. He focused his eyes there while he twisted his napkin in his hands. His level of discomfort was completely fascinating. Finally, he opened his mouth to start speaking.

"I suppose that I should be doing this in private, but something about that felt wrong somehow. I've come to a very important decision and I wanted all of you here with me when I made the announcement. This….relationship is the best thing that has ever happened to me; it is something that I never thought could even happen to me and, as such, I feel as though I need to declare my intentions." He stood up from the table and put his hand in the pocket of his robes, before kneeling between Remus and Sirius' chairs.

"Will you, Sirius and Remus, consent to be handfasted with me?" He held out his hand and in it were three matching silver bracelets each with three tiny diamonds in them. My hand flew up to cover my mouth and muffle my gasp. I never thought that Severus was so serious about their relationship. Remus' eyes were brimming with happy tears and even Sirius looked a little choked up before he shoved his wrist out for Severus to fasten the bracelet.

"I vote hell-fucking-yes!" He flung his arms around Severus and they tumbled to the floor as I felt a tear slip down my cheek and over my fingers. Remus growled his agreement as well and then, suddenly, we knew we needed to get out of the room and fast.

Harry bodily lifted me from my chair and I was swept out of the room amidst the sounds of clothing being ripped off. I turned my head back and caught quite an eyeful before Draco pulled the door shut behind us.

"That's enough of that, Peeping Patty. Now, I think we should all head upstairs and get into bed." Draco put his hand at the small of my back and guided me up the stairs and back to our bedroom.

While we three were getting ready for bed we snatched kisses and caresses but, once I was cocooned under the comforter in between Harry and Draco I could no longer keep my eyes open. Despite all of the sleep that I'd had earlier, I was still exhausted. I was out in moments.

Time sped up from the moment of the proposal; there was so much planning to be done. We decided to have the ceremony at the manor, in Severus' favorite garden in two weeks time. Though the space was larger than they needed, there was so much more privacy and better wards then there were at the cottage.

Once the decision was made about the 'where' of the wedding, all of the other details had to be seen to. We found a wizard who was willing to perform the ceremony, even after he found out whom the grooms were. Sirius put his foot down at allowing me to cook for the reception, but the three of them agreed that I could certainly handle making their cake.

When Remus and Sirius had gotten married they had chosen a largely Muggle ceremony, so this time they wanted as much magic as possible involved. And no wonder, the fact that there was going to be a ceremony at all was magical. Draco's job during the planning was to keep Severus from being…well, himself. He was to stay positive and cheerful about the whole event.

Since we were only expecting about 25 guests, at the behest of the grooms, the day before the ceremony I made a simple sheet cake that would play the wedding march when sliced into and had traditional Irish knot work designs on top, symbolizing infinity and the trio. My part of the wedding planning done I went in search of the happy trio.

Remus I found in the garden, setting up a few chairs for the guests. I grabbed his hand and silently led him away. We found Sirius in the kitchen looking longingly at the cake I'd just finished. I slapped his hand away from the frosting and pulled him away as well. We found Severus in his lab, of course, working with Draco on perfecting the recipes for the potion flavor enhancer. I motioned for the two of them to stop what they were doing and follow us to the den where I knew Harry was waiting.

"Please have a seat." Harry motioned for Siri, Remy and Sev to sit on the couch and pulled a chair up for me to sit down across from them. At 20 weeks pregnant I had a visible stomach and constantly swollen ankles. I sat down very gratefully.

"We have gathered you here because we wanted to present you with our gift now, so that you have some time today with it." Draco began. Harry stepped forward and placed his hand on my shoulder before speaking.

"You three are the only family that we have left and we love you all dearly. We want you to be happy and comfortable."

"And we know that to be comfortable, you need space. To that end we are giving you the completely remodeled Grimmauld Place. We think it would be perfect for you. Though it lacks the privacy of the cottage we think that you'll be very happy there. Plus, you can keep the cottage if you need to get out of the city." I smiled then grimaced. Instead of happy faces all around I felt a little stifled with five hovering men gathered around me checking to see that I was alright.

"I'm just fine. The baby is kicking." Suddenly I had five unwanted hands groping my stomach. I scowled and shoved them all away.

"Most of the time I won't mind, but I'm feeling a little tetchy today and would prefer if you would at least ASK FIRST before you grope me!" I stood up and, with as much dignity as I could gather, waddled out of the room. I was told later that, apparently, I'm funny when I'm angry.

I checked all of the last minute details for the ceremony the next day before rejoining my family and letting them know that I'd calmed down. We had a fairly civil dinner before I have Severus, Sirius and Remus 20 minutes notice.

"In 20 minutes I will cast the charm that sets off an alarm…along with some other, more devious tricks, if any of the three of you come into contact with the others before the ceremony at 11am tomorrow. We will go to bed and let you say goodnight." I chuckled at the affronted looks on Severus and Sirius' faces, but it couldn't be helped. Tradition is tradition and it must be observed and upheld.

The morning dawned rainy, which I'd always been taught was a good omen on a wedding day. Though my first thought upon seeing it was something along the lines of 'Fuck, now I need to conjure up a tent and some decorations' everything turned out just fine. I hurried to get dressed, throwing my hair up into a sloppy bun on the back of my head and grabbing the first clothes that I found so that I could go check the conditions of the garden. The rain stopped, sun came out and garden dried off before 9am, so I didn't have much to worry about.

I checked on the three grooms; Remus was cheery and impatient, Sirius was nervous and making Harry go to incredible lengths to keep him calm and Severus was…well, he was behaving so far out of character that I was paused outside of his room, concerned.

"We're making a mistake. Are we making a mistake? We shouldn't be making this official, it's not as though we want to broadcast this to the world. Draco would you please stop laughing at me this is not funny. You have to let me go. I need to go call the whole thing off and…what is this? Draco Malfoy you will release me this instant, I have important things to do and if I am chained to the desk and you've taken away my wand then how am I supposed to do them?" I heard all that through the door and decided it would just be best for me to skip checking on them and head back up to my room and get ready. Draco seemed to have everything well in hand, except for all the laughing. When Severus was back to himself he did not appreciate all the laughing one bit.

The ceremony was beautiful. The weather had turned gorgeous, the garden was perfect and there was so much love in the small gathering that you could feel it. Harry and Draco stood up with the grooms, and they kept turning to smile at me with such sincere love that I didn't go tear free for very long. I was sitting next to Minnie McGonagall and by the time that the vows had been made, she had to hand me one of her spare tartan handkerchiefs.

The three men shared a loving kiss and started down the makeshift aisle as we stood and cheered for them. I heard a song coming from the flower bushes and once I realized what the song was I knew it was a good thing that the boys had kept that little detail from me as I was, I'll admit, overly emotional anyway.

_All my little plans and schemes_

_Lost like some forgotten dreams_

_Seems like all I really was doing_

_Was waiting for you_

_Just like little girls and boys_

_Playing with their little toys_

_Seems like all they really were doing _

_Was waiting for you_

_Don't need to be alone_

_No need to be alone_

_It's real love_

_Yes it's real_

_It's real love_

_It's real_

I'd nearly made it back into the house when I heard it; the sound of a camera. I whipped around, facing the seemingly empty garden, and pulled my wand from its hiding place up my sleeve. I squinted at the bushes, trying to find something that was out of place. Finally, I heard another noise, this time it was the sound of a body part brushing up against a branch.

I heard derisive laughter. I heard familiar derisive laughter. My whole body froze as I turned towards where the laughter was coming from. Ron Weasley and his photographer were standing just off from the door to the house.

"Weasel, I should have known. How did you manage to get past the wards on the Manor?" I tried to flick my wand and send sparks into the house so that I could get someone else out here to help me, but the freckled menace laughed again and cut them off.

"Tisk, tisk, you should know better. I'd never give my secrets away, especially to someone….like you." He ran his eyes up and down my body and I felt violated by that look. I didn't think that he was stupid enough to do something on our private property, but he was stupid enough to trap a pregnant lady and piss her off.

"So, Granger-I mean Potter-or should I call you a Malfoy now? Whatever you are, you are very pregnant. I wonder who it belongs to. I'm sure that my readers would like to know as well. Care to comment?" I was frozen with shock, anger, fear I will never know. I could not move. I could not speak. I could not do a thing to stop the photographer from getting my picture as I stood there.

After I don't know how long, I heard footsteps approaching from the house and caught just a glimpse of white blonde hair before the Weasel apparated out. I turned and nearly fell into Draco's arms.


End file.
